Mephizzie
by elizabeth goddess of chaos
Summary: An immortal undead Olympian goddess meets a demon of sorts that she's been seeing in her dreams for months. Dangers lurk in their path together as they raise a family and try their best to live...er sorta live peacefully together. Dark secrets loom in the future. World hero her brother? Archenemy her runaway twin? and future grandchildren will be invloved. mephizzie and sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth, Greek Goddess of Chaos, was swimming along the gulf coast of Texas near Christmas as a favor to her father, Poseidon, Greek God of the Seas, much wishing she was in her mountain cottage. Something glimmered in the dark water and it caught her attention. She swam over and examined it with cautious, glowing red eyes. She discovered it was a staff of some sort. She kneeled down and picked it up and sensed the being sealed within growing anxious at the movement causing the staff's pulsing glow to grow faster, highlighting her dark grey muzzle and her ebony and emerald streaked body in jeans and a t-shirt.

"It's ok. I'm going to free you from your prison," Elizabeth said before she faded into the dark salt water.

The goddess reappeared on a moutainside covered in snow. She muttered a Greek spell and the mouth to a large cave suddenly appeared. Lizzie walked inside and along a tunnel that led deep into the mountainside. Eventually she came to the end of the tunnel and kept walking, melting through the cave wall into another cathedral-like cavern. There were strange white glowing markings on the walls and floor with an altar in the middle with seven pillars surrounding the altar. She walked over and placed the staff on the altar, then backed away as the 7 legendary Chaos Emeralds appeared on the pillars. She started chanting and the staff started to dissipate, letting a black goo ooze out of it. She continued chanting as the staff dissipated completely and the goo dripped off the altar and pooled on the cave floor. The goo oozed over toward her and stopped a few feet away. Suddenly, the goo rose and started forming a figure. Lime green eyes appeared, followed by other features appearing.

"Thank you for freeing me from that dreadful prison," the hedgehog said with a deep seductive voice with a deadly undertone.

"My name is Elizabeth, Greek Goddess of Chaos, Daughter of Poseidon, 13th member of the Olympian Council," Lizzie announced with a slight hint of pride, as she examined the black and blue-streaked quills and limbs and realized this is the hedgehog she had seen in her dreams as of late.

"My, aren't you important," the person said,examining her with a slight hint of lust in his eyes and a smirk on his face(yes he has a mouth in this. it is important that he has one in this story).

"I would like to know the name of the person I freed," Lizzie stated.

"My apologies, my dear. My name is Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark," He said with a bow as he continued to examine her. "Would you like me to please you for rescuing me?"

"W-what?" Lizzie said, her glowing ruby cat-like eyes wide as Mephiles stood straight.

"Would you like me to pleasure you?" Mephiles asked again, slowly approached her.

"Yes," Lizzie said, not know what would happen afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good," Mephiles said with a smirk as Lizzie slowly laid down on the cavern floor.

"Well?" Lizzie said with a smirk as he pounced on top of her.

"Let's get started," Mephiles said as he slowly slid her jeans and underwear off and dumped them on the cave floor.

"Ngh..." Lizzie said with a shiver at the rush of air over her exposed area.

"Heh," Mephiles said before he slammed into her entrance with a rather large and rock hard ten inch cock, causing her to let out a yelp of pleasure.

"My gods!" Lizzie panted as he started thrusting hard and deep into her.

"So tight," Mephiles grunted out as he quickened his pace causing her to moan.

"Me-mephiles!" Liz cried out.

"Heh," Mephiles grinned as he continued his thrusting.

"AAAH!" Elizabeth cried out when she orgasmed a few minutes later, her juicess spilling onto the cave floor, clamping down on his member.

"Ngh!" He grunted as he came into her, causing her to shudder and moan.

"Heh," Lizzie said as he pulled out.

"Well I shall be on my way," Mephiles said before he vanished into the cold winter night, leaving Elizabeth laying on the cave floor, thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Liz began putting her clothes back on. She walked out of the cave and trudged through the deep snow for the two mile journey to her cabin.

When she got home and got into the shower, it had started to snow and the snow was getting heavier. She got dressed in heavy winter clothes. She grabbed a thick blanket and ran outside into the snow.

"I have to find him!" She said to herself as she ran through the deteriorating weather, following his scent on the wind.

She eventually came to a cave where his scent was blowing from. Her ears perked to the sound of teeth chattering.

"Mephiles?!" She called, getting a groan in response.

"W-w-w-hat a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing h-h-h-h-here?" Mephiles chattered when she darted to his side.

"Rescuing you again," Elizabeth said as she wrapped him in the blankets.

"Y-y-y-you'll f-f-f-f-freeze," Mephiles tried to say as she picked him up easily.

"My cabin isnt far from here," Liz said as she turned up her body temperature to help warm him up.

"O-o-o-o-o-ok," Mephiles stuttered as she ran out into the snow and made it back to her cabin in seconds.

"Here," Lizzie said as she laid him by the fire that suddenly sprung up in her fireplace. "I'll go get something to help you warm up."

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you," Mephiles said as Lizzie sensed gratefulness and a deeply hidden love for her coming from him.

"No problem^^," Lizzie said as she left the room.

'I have to get him to admit his feelings to himself. Good thing I made this last week,' she thought to herself as she pulled a vial with clear liquid out of her pocket and looked at it as she entered her kitchen.

She quickly made him a cup of hot tea and poured the potion into it. She stirred it carefully so the potion would be tasteless. She walked back into her living room and found him on the couch watching the fire, still in the blanket.

"Here," she said with a smile as she gave him the cup.

"Thank you, for being kind after I left you," Mephiles said as he took a drink from the cup. "Mmm. what kind of tea is this? It's wonderful."

"A seasonal peppermint flavored black tea," Lizzie answered.

"It's wonderful," Mephiles said as he took another sip.

'What are these feelings? I've never felt them before. Is this what you call love?' he thought as Elizabeth kept a pokerface.

"Tell me something, please. You look like you are in deep thought. May I know what you are thinking about?" Liz said as they turned to face each other, their lips inches apart.

"I-i love you," he said before he gave her a short but sweet kiss and pulled away, looking down. "Now you know how I feel and you probably don't feel the same way."

"That is where you are wrong," Lizzie said as she gently forced him to look at her. "I love you, too."

"R-really?" Mephiles asked, his ears perking as she touched his forehead with hers.

"Yes," Elizabeth said before he closed the gap between their lips in a romantic kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later...

Mephiles was putting away groceries when Elizabeth came home, covered in the blood of her hunt. He walked over and kissed her. She had a I-have-something-big-to-tell-you-and-I-don't-think-you-will-like-it look on her face.

"Looks like you had fun eating, my dear," Mephiles said as he wiped some blood off her cheek.

"Guess I forgot to clean up. I got four elk, though," Liz said as her tail wagged for a second.

"What's bothering you, love?" Mephiles said as Lizzie sat him at the table and sat in the opposite chair.

"You won't like it," Lizzie said, tearing up slightly with her ears down, looking dejected.

"I will see. Now please tell me. It kills me to see you cry," Mephiles said as he watched lizzie put a hand on her stomach. "Huh?"

"You're going to be a daddy," Lizzie muttered, ready to bolt.

"..." was all that greeted her ears.

"I knew you wouldn't like it!" Lizzie wailed as she started sobbing.

"I'm excited, liz. I just never imagined myself as a father. I am really happy," Mephiles said as Lizzie looked up at him.

"R-really?" Lizzie asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Really, really," Mephiles said right before she glomped him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Thank you!" Lizzie said, nuzzling his chest fluff, her tail wagging.

"How far along are you?" Mephiles asked, holding her close, while petting her quills.

"When we first met," Lizzie said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Hehe. Oh," Mephiles said as he and Lizzie stood up.

"Yeah," Lizzie said with a smile.

"We gotta start setting up a nursery," Mephilessaid as a sudden wall of lightheadedness, causing her to sway.

"I'm...not...feeling...so..."was all she managed to get out before she crumpled to the floor.

"Liz?!" Mephiles said as he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"..." was what answered him as he gently laid her on the couch.

"Lizzie, please wake up," Mephiles said as he held her hand.

"Mmmm," Lizzie groaned out as her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"You passed out after you told me you are pregnant," Meph said as he gently placed a hand on her barely swollen stomach.

"Oh," Lizzie said, turning slightly pink at the gentle touch. "I think i can tell how many we're having."

"Try it," Mephiles said as he moved his hand and lizzie placed her on her stomach and concentrated.

"Three," Lizzie said.

"Really?" Mephiles asked.

"Yep," Lizzie said. "We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah we are," Mephiles said as he gently placed three kisses on her stomach.

"I Wouldn't have it any other way," Lizzie said as she nuzzled him.

"I love you, liz," Mephiles said.

"I love you, too, mephy," Lizzie said before she fell sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Five months later...

Lizzie was round as ever. She was standing in front of a mirror.

"Mephy!" Liz yelled, tearing up and waddling over to the bed.

"Yes, dear?" Mephiles said as he rushed into the room.

"I am fat and ugly," Lizzie cried, curling up on bed, ignoring the small pain in her stomach.

"No you aren't," Mephiles said, stroking her quills.

"You think I am ugly because i'm not as sexy as I was when we met," Lizzie sobbed into the pillow.

"No you are not. You are a beautiful goddess ready to give birth to three equally beautiful children any day now," Mephiles said as she whimpered a little.

"Can you rub my back? It's hurting again," Lizzie said, silently suffering through a contraction.

"Sure," Meph answered as he started rubbing her back and her ears almost instantly.

"Mephiles," She whimpered, trying to curl into a ball.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Mephiles asked, pulling his hands away, thinking he hurt her.

"Hospital, now," Lizzie managed as her water broke and Mephiles grabbed a duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok," Mephiles said as he carefully picked her up.

"I know," Lizzie said as she relaxed slightly at his touch and they vanished.

Few minutes later...

Lizzie and mephiles were in a hospital room. Lizzie was curled up on the hospital bed with the sheet on top of her. She pulled out her phone and started typing a text.

"Who are you texting?" Mephiles asked.

"Daddy," Lizzie said as she sent the text and looked at him with pain glazing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you," Mephiles said, his ears dropping.

"Don't you dare apologize. This is nothing, trust me," Lizzie said flatly as Poseidon appeared on the otherside of the bed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Poseidon asked.

"i'm in labor with triplets, Daddy," Elizabeth said.

"True. How are you holding up, Mephiles?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm going to be a new father in the next few hours, Poseidon. I am nervous as hell," Mephiles said.

'Do you think I should get a c-section?' Elizabeth thought to Posedion.

'It is up to you two. It would be safer since you died with the last set of three and lost the bunch,' Poseidon thought back.

'Ok, Daddy,' Lizzie thought, wincing as another contraction hit.

"It's gonna be ok, love," Meph said as he stroked her quills.

"We need to talk," Lizzie said, looking up at him.

"About?" Meph asked.

"For me and the kids to survive the birth, I need to get a c-section," Liz said, her ears back.

"*sigh* A c-section huh? I guess that decision is really up to you," Mephiles said.

"But I want your opinion to be sure in our decision," Lizzie said with a slight smile.

"Well, if it saves my lover and my kids, then yes I want you to get a c-section," Mephiles sai as he wiped the sweat from her brow and laid on the bed next to her.

"Daddy, can you go get my doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, Lizzie," Poseidon said as he left the room.

"I love you, Mephiles," Lizzie said.

"I love you too," Mephiles said as Poseidon walked through with her doctor.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Doc Andrews said as he sat on the foot of the bed, looking at her chart.

"Doctor, I have something to ask," Elizabeth said as Mephiles helped her sit up.

"Ask away," Andrews said.

"Could she possibly have a c-section?" Mephiles asked.

"I was actually coming to talk to you two about that when your father said you needed to talk to me," Dr. Andrews said.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I'll send in a nurse with the anaesthesia in a minute," Doc Andrews said before he left the room.

"*sigh* I can't believe this is happenning, Meph," Elizabeth said.

"Me either," Mephiles said, holding her close as the nurse came in with the anaesthesia.

"Please don't leave me when I fall asleep," Elizabeth said as the nurse injected the liquid into the iv in her arm.

"You should be falling asleep soon, sweetie," the nurse said, patting elizabeth's leg before he left.

"Never, my love," Mephiles said as lizzie stiffled a yawn.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said with a tired smile.

"Go to sleep and me and our children will be here when you wake up," Mephiles said, stroking her quills.

"Ok," Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Mephiles said as a team of nurses came into the room with a gurney.

"Be strong, Elizabeth," Poseidon said as the nurses moved her to the gurney and wheeled her out and mephiles tried to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can not go into the operating room," the head nurse said.

"Why the f*** not?!" Mephiles growled.

"It is policy for the health of the mother and the pups," the nurse answered.

"Mephiles, Calm down and let's get something to eat in the cafeteria," Poseidon said, purring a hand on Meph's shoulder andthe nurses wheeled her out of the room.

"Yeah. We need to talk anyway," Mephiles said as he left the room with Poseidon on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

2 hours later...

Poseidon and mephiles were asleep in the two chairs in the room when the door opened and the nurses wheeled ELizabeth and three whimpering pups into the room. The nurses quickly and quietly moved Elizabeth onto the hospital bed in the room and laid the pups beside her under the sheet. It was when the youngest of the three, a girl, started crying that the two men woke up.

"She and the three babies pulled through with flying colors," the head nurse said as Mephiles carefully picked up the crying girl. "The pups started crying when we tried to separate them from her."

"Wow," Poseidon and Mephiles said as the pup in meph's arms calmed at her father's touch.

"She'll be waking up in an hour or so," the nurse said as the others left the room.

"Thank you for telling us that information," Poseidon said.

"Of course,"the nurse said as she left the room.

55 minutes later...

"MMM," Elizabeth groaned out as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Lizzie!" Mephiles breathed happily, his tail wagging.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she turned her head to face him.

"How do you feel?" Mephiles asked.

"Like I have to use the restroom," Lizzie said with a tired smile. "Who do they look like the most?"

"Why don't you take a look?" Mephiles said, gently pulling the sheet back to reveal their sleeping pups.

"Our son has my quills, but your streaks," Elizabeth said as she stroked her son's head.

"And i hope he has your beautiful eyes," Mephiles said as lizzie tinted pink.

"Somthing tells my that he'll have your eyes," Liz said with a smile.

"Well, I at least hope that our daughters have your eyes," Mephiles said as he stroked the little girls' heads.

"They have your quills and chest fluff and my streaks," Elizabeth said.

"And they are beautiful emerald streaks," Meph said with a smile.

"Where's Daddy?" Lizzie asked, looking around for her father.

"He left about five minutes ago for a meeting on Olympus. He said he was gonna cover for you," Mephiles said.

"Ok," Lizzie said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later

Mephiles was carrying lizzie and poseidon, under lizzie's glare, was carrying the triplets. The two men took the family home. Mephiles laid Elizabeth in their bed as poesion laid the triplets besde her. Poseidon quickly left the couple alone with their family.

"Finally home," Lizzie said with a smile.

"Yep," Mephiles said.

"You look like you want to ask me something important," Lizzie asked.

"Yeah," Mephiles said as he pulled a small box from his quills. "Your dad went to buy this for me when i said he had a meeting when the kids were born."

"What is it?" Liz asked as mephiles got down on one knee on Lizzie's side of the bed.

"Elizabeth, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Mephiles asked as he opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with light green emeralds and rubies mixing together.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Mephiles said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"But there is one thing, though," Lizzie said.

"The fact that you are immortal and I am not?" Mephy asked.

"Yep," Liz said.

"Bite me," Mephiles said as lizzie sat up and he sat beside her.

"I will," Lizzie said as he gently pulled her into his lap, being careful of the stitches in her stomach.

"Do it," Mephiles said as Lizzie started nuzzling him.

"Not yet," Lizzie purred as her and Mephiles started to relax.

"Ok," Mephiles said.

Some time later...

"Mephiles, now I am going to bite you," LIzzie said as she started licking his neck.

"Ok," Mephiles said with a deep breath.

"Forgive me," Lizzie muttered just before she bit down and started drinking his blood and injecting her venom.

'It's ok, my dear,' Mephiles thought as he clung to her shoulders.

After a few minutes, Lizzie let him go and he fell back beside the children. Lizzie laid on the other side of the pups as they woke up at the smell of their father's blood. Mephiles smiled weakly at the sight of them sniffing the air.

'It hurts so much,' Mephiles thought as he looked Lizzie in the eye, showing his pain.

"I know it does, my love. It's almost over now," Lizzie said, stroking Meph's quills as the kids cuddled up to him.

'Ok,' Mephiles thought as the light left his eyes and he died.

"I love you, Mephiles," Lizzie said as she closed his eyes and the family fell asleep.

hour later...

Mephiles opened his glowing green catlike eyes with a soft groan and looked at his kids and fiancee asleep next to him and gave a fanged smile.

"Lizzie," Meph said, gently waking the vampiress.

"Mephy!" Lizzie said.

"Hey," Mephiles said as a bottle of blood appeared in lizzie's hand.

"Drink that," Lizzie said as she handed the bottle to him.

"Ok,"Mephiles said as he drank the blood from the bottle.

"How are you feeling?" Lizzie asked as he finished the bottle.

"My throat isn't burning anymore," Mephiles said.

"You need to have a little bit of blood a day to keep you happy until I am able to teach you how to hunt," Lizzie said.

"OK," Mephiles said as he started stroking Lizzie's emerald and ebony quills.

"I have friend that I am babysitting for in a couple of weeks for a few hours," Lizzie said.

"Just make sure that you don't pop your stitches," Mephiles said.

"I won't," Lizzie said.

"So who is this friend you have to go babysit for?" Mephiles asked.

"Sonic and Shadow," Lizzie said, looking away.

"Liz, they are who sealed me in that staff!" Mephiles said.

"But Sonic and I defeated Fleetway together and got my Emeralds back and we were friends ever since then. Shadow has a doctor's appointment for his pregnancy and they asked me to take care of Izzy for them while they are at the doctor's office," Lizzie explained.

"How can Stripes have a kid?" Mephiles asked, completely confused.

"He is a hermaphrodite. He's not a vampire, so he was born that way. Sonic, however, became a vampire that day I told you I was pregnant so I taught him how to hunt," Lizzie said.

"Wow," Mephiles said. "I guess you can go babysit."

"Good, because I was going to go anyway," Lizzie said.

"Ok," Mephiles said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Four weeks later...

Lizzie could almost move freely. She still had the stitches in her stomach, though.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Lizzie said as she kissed Meph's cheek.

"You better," Mephiles said as he watched Lizzie shadow travel away.

Second later...

Lizzie melted from the shadows on Sonic and Shadow's front porch. She knocked on the door and Sonic immediately opened it.

"Hey, Liz. How are Meph and kids?" Sonic asked as he let Lizzie inside and Izzy glomped her leg.

"Auntie!" the little shadow look-a-like squealled.

"They're fine. i told you that i had to get a c-section, right?" Lizzie asked.

"The doctors hurt auntie?" Izzy asked as she looked at Elizbeth with emerald eyes.

"No. THe doctors didn't hurt me," Lizzie said.

"Who do they look like?" Shadow asked.

"I'll show you pictures later. Right now, you need to get going or you will be late for your appointment," Lizzie said as Sonic helped Shadow off the couch.

"And we find out the gender of the twins today, too," Shadow said.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" Izzy squealed as her parents kissed her forehead.

"Bye, sweetie," Shadow said.

"Be a good girl and listen to your aunt, ok?" Sonic asked.

"Ok, Daddy!" Izzy said.

"Bye, guys," Lizzie said as the two male hedgehogs left.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow and Sonic returned home to find a barrier put up around their house. Lizzie yanked open the front door in ancient armor with a sword in hand. Her golden blood was dripping down her stomach from and undamaged breastplate. The barrier disappeared when she saw it was Sonic and Shadow.

"Lizzie, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Hades," lizzie said with a wince.

"Where is Izzy?!"Shadow asked frantically.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and isn't coming out until one of you get her. I have to go, now!" Lizzie said as she vanished.

lizzie reappeared close to her burning house.

"LIZZIE!" Mephiles screamed from inside, shielding the screaming and crying kids

"MEPHILES!" Lizzie shrieked as ahe rushed headlong into the flames and to the closet Mephiles hid in, completely unaffected by the flames.

"Lizzie!" Mephiles shouted as Lizzie covered them and teleported the family out just as the building collapsed

"Mephiles!" Lizzie said as she kissed him and rain clouds gathered overhead.

"It was Hades," Mephiles coughed as he handed the kids to her and rain started to fall.

"I know. The bastard attacked me at Sonic and Shadow's place. Busted all my stitches, but I'm not bleeding anymore. My healing powers took care of it," Lizzie said as she inspected Hannah, Alexandra, and James

"They are unharmed," Mephiles coughed.

"Good," Lizzie said as she snapped her fingers and he is in perfect health. "I've called an emergency meeting on Olympus and you are a witness so you will need to go. We've got to take the kids to Sonic and Shadw and drop them off there for a bit."

"Ok," Mephiles said.

"But first," Lizzie said as she looked at the house and started muttering spell after spell to rebuilld and make the cabin stronger than before as the house started rebuilding itself from the ashes.

"Damn," Mephiles said, watching the rebuilding.

"Let's go," Lizzie said as she shadow traveled the family away.

Second later...

The family of five appeared on Sonic and Shadow's front porch. Mephiles knocked on the door and Sonic soon opened it.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, waddling to the door.

"Hades attempted to murder my family," Lizzie said.

"He set fire to our house with me and the children inside," Mephiles said.

"And I need you two to take care of them while me and Meph are at an emergancy meeting on Olympus," Lizzie said.

"Of course. Izzy has been anxious to see them," Shadow said as he took the girls into his arms.

"They are adorable," Sonic said as he took James.

"Thanks, guys," Lizzie said as she grabbed Meph and the couple vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

A second later

Lizzie, 20 feet tall and in her human form, and Mephiles appeared in the main palace of the gods. Lizzie sat in her throne next to the goddess of demons.

"Mother," the goddess said.

"Alice," Lizzie said coldly.

"Liz?" Meph asked looking at Alice.

"My daughter by my late mate," Lizzie said.

"Oh," Mephiles said.

"Elizabeth, why have you called this meeting?" Zeus barked, his master bolt crackling.

"Hades sent his zombies and burned down my house, nearly killing my family," Lizzie said loudly.

"Do you have proof of this?" Zeus asked.

"I have the father of my children here with me," Lizzie said.

"Liz, i don't know," Mephiles said quietly.

"Go on and tell them what happened," Lizzie said kindly as mephiles nodded and stepped forward slightly.

"I couldn't see much since I was with the children, but I saw Hades and his zombies for sure coming towards the house. They entered the house and I baracaded the nursery door shut for my sake and the children, but it happened. He set the whole house on fire. I couldn't get out until Lizzie came and helped us out. There was nothing left but ashes," Mephiles said.

"Never figured my bastard brother would try to kill his own great-granddaughter," Zeus sighed.

"I want permission to go to war against Hades, kill him, and take his title as one of the Big Three and God of the Dead with the next full moon," Lizzie said.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked as the other gods and goddesses raised their hands. "Permisson granted."

"My rank as Queen gives me the right to say that the demons will help," Alice said.

"As your mother, Alice, I forbid you from helping. This is my war and it will be won by my army alone. That bastard nearly took my family and destroyed my home. He will pay," Elizabeth said flatly, slightly shaking in fury.

"Chill, Liz," Poseidon said as Mephiles placed his hand over LIzzie's and she calmed down a little bit at his touch.

"Lizzie, you and your mate may leave so you two can start war preperations," Zeus said as Lizzie stood up and shifted down to her usual form.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus and everyone else for coming to this meeting," Lizzie said.

'Let's go, Lizzie. I'm nervous around such power,' Mephiles said as he took her hand.

"Chaos Control," Lizzie said before her and Mephiles vanished in a bright blue flash of light.


	11. Chapter 11

second later...

Lizzie and Mephiles reappeared on sonic and shadow's front porch. Lizzie knocked on the door and Shadow waddled over and opened the door.

"^^Hi, Liz," Shadow said, his tail wagging as Sonic came downstairs with an armful of triplets.

"Mah babies!" Lizzie squealed as Sonic handed them over to her.

"They were angels. Izzy tried to play with them," Sonic said as Lizzie nuzzled the triplets.

"I'll need you guys to babysit for my again in a week," Lizzie said.

"What for?" Shadow asked.

"Battle against Hades," Mephiles said as he nuzzled his children.

"Oh," Sonic said as he put his arms around Shadow with his hands resting on the baby bulge.

"So what gender are they?" Lizzie asked.

"Boys," Shadow said.

"THat is gonna be so cute!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah it is," Sonic said.

"Let's go home," Mephiles said as he put a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lizzie said before Mephiles chaos controlled them away.

Next second...

Lizzie and Mephiles appeared in front of a newly rebuilt cabin that is stronger than before. The family walked inside.

"If we are to go to war, all vampires and wereanimals gonna be your soldiers?" Mephiles asked.

"No. I am only a delegate for the vampire alphas. The wereanimals, zombies, and a few thousand monsters of the underworld will be in my army. You can fight too, if you want. I will have to have Hephestus make us some armor and a sword for you," Lizzie said.

"Of course I will fight with you," Mephiles said.

"Ok, but right now, the triplets and ourselves need to get into bed. We have a long week ahead of us," LIzzie said as she walked upstairs with the triplets in her arms and Mephiles following.


	12. Chapter 12

Week later...

LIzzie was dressing and casting protection spells on the kids while Mephiles was looking out the window at the moon.

"I've finished with the spells. We need to take them to Sonic and Shadow," Lizzie said as she picked up James and Alexandra.

"Yeah," Mephiles said as he scooped up Hannah and the triplets' diaper bag.

"Chaos Control," Lizzie said before the whole family vanished in a bright blue flash.

A second later...

The family appeared on Sonic and Shadow's doorstep. Mephiles knocked on the door and Shadow waddled over and answered it.

"Hey, guys. I guess tonight is the night," Shadow said as he let Lizzie and Meph in.

"Yeah. If we win and seize control of the Underworld and Erebus, you, Sonic, and Izzy willbe moving in with us," Lizzie said.

"Thanks, Liz," Shadow said with a smile as Meph and Liz put the triplets in the playpen and Mephy put the diaper bag down.

"We'll see you in the morning," Mephiles said as Sonic came down the stairs.

"Ok. We'll take care of them, guys," Sonic said.

"I'd hate to have to hurt you if you didn't," Lizzie said as she breezed back to the door.

"Lizzie," Mephiles said as he followed her.

"We need to go to the entrance to put on our armor," Lizzie said.

"Ok," Mephy answered as Sonic closed the door.

"Chaos Control," Lizzie said before her and Mephiles vanished in a blue flash.

The next second...

Mephiles and Lizzie appeared a few feet from a huge cave near a pile of shiny armor. Lizzie helped Mephy put his armor on then preced to put her armor on. Two sheathed swords appeared in her hands. She handed on to Mephiles and stuck hers in her belt and he followed her example. Same with the shields. Lizzie let out a terrifying howl as hundreds of werewanimals, zombies, and various creatures of the Underworld appeared in the clearing.

"My people, tonight we take revenge on Hades for the attempted murders of my family and we will seize the Underworld! Some of you will die, but you will go to Elysium!" Lizzie shouted as howls echoed through the clearing.

"Wow," Mephiles muttered, holding his ears.

"Now let's move out!" ELizabeth shouted as she and Mephiles lead the army into the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

Some time later...

The tunnel opened out into a huge cavern.

"Welcome to the Underworld, my army! Leave Cerebrus be! We will need him!" Lizzie shouted.

"Shall we attack, my dear?" Mephiles asked Lizzie as the army spread out behind them and the River Styx was suddenly bricked over.

"ATTACK!" LIzzie shouted as she and Mephiles lead the army into the underworld as the protective barriers shattered under Lizzie's power.

few minutes later...

Lizzie and Mephiles broke down the palace doors and made a mad dash to the throne room. When they reached the throne room, they found Hades standing there in black and gold armor. THey drew their swords and readied to attack. Mephiles switched into his crystal form while Lizzie started charging her chaotic powers.

"So you come to kill your great-grandfather, have you?" Hades asked, examining his black Stygian Iron sword.

"You bastard, you tried to kill my fiance and my children," Lizzie spat, her ebony fur turning venomous green.

"Did I now?" Hades said, right before Lizzie and Mephiles attacked.

"You know you did it! I will take control of the underworld for myself!" Lizzie shouted as Hades shadow travelled away and she slipped and skidded across the marble floor into a pillar, knocking her unconscious for a few seconds.

"Heh," Hades said as he melted from the shadow behind lizzie with his sword aimed to kill.

"ELIZABETH, NO!" Mephiles yelled as he ran between lizzie and Hades and took the hit in his stomach.

"Mephiles!" Lizzie shouted as mephiles fell with the sword running through him, his blood beginning to pool on the marble.

"My children need to know their mother," Mephiles said as Lizzie started to heal him around the sword.

"They need to know their father too, and i need my husband to be to run this realm at my side," Lizzie said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I would hope so," Mephiles said, his voice slightly stronger.

"Your healing powers are starting to kick in," Lizzie said as she stabbed her sword into the marble and a barrier appeared around her and Meph.

"What is this?" Mephiles asked.

"Your protection," Lizzie said as she left the barrier and went to stand in front of Hades.

"Fight me with out a weapon? You truly are a fool," Hades said as he pulled his other sword out.

"You bastard. CHAOS WHIP!" Lizzie shouted as she started whipping at Hades with a bright red energy whip.

"AARGH!" Hades yelled as Elizabeth whipped him across the face, temporarily blinding him.

"Die!" Elizabeth snarled as she went at Hades, her claws out and glowing bright poisonious green.

"Damn!" Hades yelled as Lizzie clawed his face.

"You will die," Lizzie said as she pooled her energy into her right hand and plunged her claws through Hades's armor and stomach, coming out just an inch to the right of his spine.

"Damn you," Hades choked out as his power left him as a black cloud.

"Nah," Lizzie said as she yanked her arm out of Hades and threw his body into Tartarus.

"You did it," Mephiles said as the smoke went into Lizzie.

"We did it," Lizzie said as she knelt by his side and gently pulled the sword out and his blood oozed out.

"You did all the work," Mephy said as Lizzie pressed a hand to his stomach and started healing him.

"You protected me when I was unconscious for a second," Liz said as she completely healed him.

"Yeah," Mephiles said as he moved to kneel to her feet, "O Goddess of the Dead."

"It's not offical yet. We have to go to Olympus," Lizzie said as she helped him up.

"Ok," Mephiles said before Lizzie Chaos Controlled them to Olympus.


	14. Chapter 14

second later...

ELizabeth and Mephiles appeared in the main palace of the gods on Olympus. Lizzie sat in her throne as the other gods and goddesses appeared in theirs.

"The job is done. Hades is dead," Lizzie said.

"Congratulations," Poseidon said.

"You are now the ruler of the Underworld and a member of the Big Three," Zeus said as Lizzie glowed brightly for a second.

"THank you, my lord," Lizzie said as Meph smiled.

"You may go now and settle into your new home and mourn the loss of your wereanimals," Zeus said.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," Lizzie said as she stood up and held Meph's hand.

"Of course," Zeus said.

"Chaos Control!" Lizzie shouted before her and Meph vanished in a blue flash.

the next second

Lizzie and Mephiles appeared in the throne room of their new palace home. Mephiles instantly scooped Lizzie up and started walking down one of the halls.

"Do you know where our room is?" Mephiles asked walking along.

"Second floor, west wing. Why?" Lizzie asked.

"We should celebrate your victory," Mephiles said with a smirk as he started walking in that direction with Lizzie in his arms as her muzzle turned crimson.

"We should take off our armor first," Lizzie said.

"Well yeah," Mephiles said as he walked into the huge master bedroom. "Damn this room is huge."

"Yeah it is," Lizzie said as Mephiles set her on her feet and they started taking off their armor.

"I never guessed this stuff would be so heavy," Mephiles said as he took the last of the armor off and started taking his shoes, socks, and gloves off.

"Yeah," Lizzie said as she started taking off her clothes.

"You know, I can never get used to your beauty," Mephiles said with a slight nosebleed as Lizzie took the last of her clothes off.

"Thanks," Lizzie said as she breezed by him and climbed onto the massive California King-sized bed.

"No problem, babe," Mephiles said with a grin as he pounced between her legs.

"Well?" Lizzie asked as Meph brought three fingers to her mouth.

"Get them wet for me," Mephiles said as Lizzie pulled his fingers into his mouth.

Mephiles stroked her cheek has she sucked on his fingers, both of their eyes shimmering with love and lust.

"That is enough, don't you think?" Mephiles asked with a smirk as Lizzie nodded.

Mephiles gently pulled his fingers out of her mouth. He licked and nipped at her chest as he slid his wet fingers to her wet entrance, causing her to moan. He gently stroked her groin before slowly sliding his fingers into her entrance, causing her to gasp loudly in pleasure. He grinned as he slowly started moving his fingers in and out, her moans slowly getting louder.`She started arching as he started fingering her faster. She thrusted back onto his hand with a shuddered scream when the tip of his claws touched a sensative bundle of nerves.

"Oooo. I love how you scream, my lovely little fiancee," Mephiles said, stroking that bundle of nerves with the tips of two claws, causing her to scream louder, finger her harder and faster.

"Oh just fuck me!" Lizzie screamed.

He removed his fingers and leaned and licked her tight heat, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. He was sucking very lightly, loving the tease as much as she is, judging by the loud volume of her moans. He suddenly clamped his mouth down on her womanhood, and she let out a pleasured scream. He was sucking harder and rougher as her screams grew louder. She started arching when the sucking grew faster. His hands cupped her breasts as he started sucking harder, her screams getting louder. He squeezed them hard but tenderly, causing her to gasp as he pulled his mouth away from her womanhood.

"Keep mouth fucking or start love making. Your choice?" Mephiles seductively purred.

"Love making," Lizzie panted in pleasure.

Mephiles pulled her legs farther apart and pressed his tip to her entrance, causing the tips of her ears to turn red and her to gasp in pleasure. She moaned loudly as he kissed her neck, easing into her inch by glorious inch.

"I love you, Lizzie," Mephiles murmered in her ear.

"I love you too, Mephy," Elizabeth said.

He started a slow thrusting as she started moaning. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting faster and harder, as her moans nearly turned into screams.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Mephiles moaned loudly.

Lizzie suddenly let out a pleasured scream as he started thrusting rapidly into her spot over and over again. She was arching as she let out screams of pure pleasure. He moaned loudly, thrusting harder and harder, licking her left nipple up and down, causing her moan loudly. Her ebony fur started turning venomous green and she was surrounded by a dark haze. H shifted into his dark form in time with her. She looked at him with a lust twisted grin and he looked back with the same smirk. He started thrusting rougher into her g-spot and she started screaming. His thrusting soon turned ruthless and bit her right breast as her screams grew louder and they both turned completely dark.

"Hmm. My love, how long do you want to go?" Mephiles asked.

"As long as possible," Lizzie stated with a smirk.

He smirked back as hestarted slamming her into the bed, and she started screaming louder and arching into him.

"This posistion or doggy?" Mephiles whispered in her ear.

"Let's try doggy," Lizzie said with a smirk.

Mephiles instantly had her on her hands and knees, never pulling out of her and she gave a few pleasured pants. His hands slid down to her hips and he started hammering her hard and fast.

"Fuck, I love this posistion, but then again, I am in the sexiest woman ever," Mephiles grunted as Lizzie blushed and screamed.

HIs thrusting got more urgent and demanding, as he started moaning louder than ever. She tightened up around him and orgasmed, crying out in pleasure as her juices covered his lower body and the silk sheets below her. He thrusted deep one last time while she orgasmed and released his seed hard in her, as he cried out with her. She was slightly shimmering in post-orgasmic bliss as he laid on his his side and pulled her with him with her back against his chest. With an arm over her waist he tiled her head with his free hand and kissed her tenderly, as they both returned to their normal forms.

"First sex as parents and rulers of the Underworld," Lizzie panted.

"Awesome sex," Mephiles said with a grin.

He held her close to his chest and they both fell asleep purring softly in bliss, contentment, and happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

.:Morning:.

Lizzie and Mephiles woke up together. Lizzie was sore from the previous night and groaned a little bit when she got out of bed.

"Hey, Meph?" Lizzie asked as she limped over to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Mephiles asked as he scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom and set her down in the tub.

"Could you go get the kids please?" Lizzie asked as she waved her hand and the tub started filling up around her.

"Sure, but we dont have a nursery set up her for them," Mephiles said as lizzie snapped her fingers.

"Now we do. Down the hall, third door to the right," Lizzie said.

"Ok," Mephiles said as Lizzie relaxed in the tub with a purr and he chaos controlled away.

The next second...

Mephiles appeared on Sonic and Shadow's doorstep. He knocked on the door and Sonic answered it a few seconds later.

"Hey, Meph," Sonic said.

"Where's Liz?" Shadow asked, waddling up behind Sonic.

"She's a little sore from last night so she's at home relaxing," Mephiles said.

"Ok. Well, the triplets are asleep," Sonic said.

"Thank gods. Took forever to get them to sleep," Shadow said with a disgruntled look.

"Yeah, they missed their mommy,"Mephiles chuckled as Sonic let him inside.

"Yeah they did," Sonic said as he flashed upstairs to get the triplets and the diaper bag.

"So how are you doing, Stripes?" Mephiles asked as Shadow sat down with a grunt.

"The twins are kicking my ass," Shadow said as Sonic came downstairs with an armful of half awake kids and the diaper bag.

"Thanks, guys," Mephiles said as he took the kids and diaper bag from Sonic.

"No Lizzie that we'll see her later," Sonic said.

"OK," Mephiles said before he and the kids vanished in a blue flash.

A second later...

Mephiles appeared in the nursery of his and Lizzie's palace. He gently placed the kids in their cribs and they fell back to sleep. He walked out and started walking back to his and Lizzie's room when a thud reached his ears. He flashed into the bedroom then into the bathroom to find Lizzie unconscious on the tile floor.

Mephiles instantly kneeled by her side.

"Liz?" Mephiles nearly shouted, feeling her forehead. "Damn, she has a fever."

He gently dried her off and picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her in the bed and pulled the blankets in her up to her chin. He then darted into bathroom and wet a washcloth with cold water. He rang it out and folded it up and laid it on her forehead.

"Liz, please, wake up," Mephiles whispered, gently stroking her quills. "I know you are damn tougher than this."

At that, one of her ears twitched.

"Come on, Lizzie. Our children need their mother," Mephiles said as he watched Lizzie's eyes clench tighter then open slightly.

"Meph? What happened?" Lizzie asked weakly.

"I brought the kids home like you asked. I put them in their cribs and started walking back here, then I heard a thud and came rushing and I found you passed out on the bathroom floor, soaked, so I dried you off and put you in bed," Mephiles explained.

"Oh," Lizzie said as she tried to sit up.

"Rest. You have a fever," Mephiles saidas he gently pressed her back against the pillows.

"Ok," Lizzie said as she laid back down. "Could you get me some blood?"

"Have some of mine," Mephiles said as he held his arm to her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I am," Mephiles said, stroking her quills with his other hand.

"Ok," Lizzie said before she bit down and slowly started to drink his blood.

"That's my girl," Mephiles said as Lizzie let out a content pur as she continued to drink his blood.

'How are my babies?' Lizzie thought as she continued drinking his blood.

"They are fine. They're asleep," Mephiles said as Lizzie pulled away from his arm and licked the wound.

"Ok," Lizzie said as she relaxed back.

"You done?" Mephiles asked as the bite wound healed.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Lizzie said. "Why dont you go explore our new home?"

"I'll do it when you can do it with me," Mephiles said.

"Ok," Lizzie said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," Mephiles said.

"I love you too," Lizzie said with a smile. "Can you let the curtains on the bed down? It's a little too bright in here."

"Ok," Mephiles said as he untied the curtains on each of the bed posts and they hung down to the floor.

"Thank you," Lizzie said.

"No problem, my love," Mephiles said as he pulled one of the curtains back briefly and sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep," Lizzie said.

"Good. Get as much as you need," Mephiles said as Lizzie's quiet snore reached his ears.


	16. Chapter 16

Few days later...

Lizzie was still a little under the weather. Sonic, Shadow, and Izzy were just moving in. Lizzie was fighting the lightheadedness of one of her fainting spells when she was showing Sonic and Shadow the huge kitchen.

"Wow, Liz. It's huge," Sonic said.

"With a freezer and a refridgerator to match," Lizzie said, looking at the two large steel doors.

"Yeah. You sure you're ok? You don't look so good right now," Shadow said.

"It'll pass in a couple of...minutes," lizzie said before she fainted and fell to the floor.

"Damn it," Sonic said as he caught herbefore she could hit the floor.

"We should take her back to her room," Shadow said, waddling over to them and placed his hand on her forehead. "Her fever's a little high."

"Yeah. Let's go," Sonic said before he and Shadow walked out of the kitchen with Lizzie in his arms.

Few minutes later...

Sonic gently laid Lizzie on her bed. Shadow sat beside her and stroked her quills.

"Bad time for Meph to be out hunting," Shadow said.

"Yeah, but something about her fainting spells is oddly familar," Sonic said,staring at Lizzie.

"I can sense it. She's pregnant," Shadow said.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Same symptoms from Izzy, and the ones i just had with our sons," Shadow said, rubbing his baby bulge.

"Yeah. You're right," Sonic said as lizzie twitched a bit.

"Mmmm," Lizzie groaned as she woke up. "My head."

"You know you're pregnant right?" Shadow asked.

"I've known for a few hours," Lizzie said, sitting up on the bed.

"You have to tell Mephiles soon, or he'll start get suspicious," Sonic said.

"He already has. I'll tell him when he gets home," Lizzie said, the three hedgehogs not noticing the pale streaked male walking in.

"Tell me what?" Mephiles demanded.

"We'll give you two some time alone," Shadow said as Sonic scooped him up and left.

"Now what is going on with you, Liz?" Mephiles asked kindly as he sat beside Lizzie and she shifted away from him a little.

"I-I-I'm pregnant again," Lizzie whispered, holding a pillow over her stomach, looking down as her ears dropped.

"I guessed as much," Mephiles said with a small smile at her gasp.

"You knew?" Lizzie asked.

"You kinda have the same symptoms from last time," Mephiles said.

"Oh yeah," Lizzie said as Meph gently pulled her closer.

"I can't wait to see you round with pups again. It is a beautiful sight," Mephiles said, gently kissing her neck.

"Uh thank you," Lizzie said, blushing crimson, enjoying his kisses.

"You are always welcome, my dear," Mephiles purred.

"I know," Lizzie giggled.

"You hungry?" Mephiles asked as Lizzie suddenly bolted for the bathroom and started throwing up in the toiletat the mention of food.

"Please don't ask that again," Lizzie gagged as she continued throwing up and Meph kneeled beside her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, love," Mephiles said as Lizzie finished throwing up and wiped her mouth.

"It's ok, babe," Lizzie said right before she started rinsing her mouth out.

"OK," Mephiles said when he pulled her closer when she was finished rinsing her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Four months later...

Shadow's due date was days away. Lizzie was getting rounder by the week. Sonic and Mephiles were out gathering blood, while Lizzie, Shadow, and Izzy were sitting at home, watching tv.

"Hey, Liz, when do you think they'll be home?" Shadow asked.

"Soon. Another hour or two," Lizzie said, munching on a bag of chips as Shadow gasped a little.

"Mommy?" Izzy asked, looking at her mother worriedly.

"Call Sonic and get him here now!" Shadow hissed through his teeth as the contraction worsened.

"Mommy!" Izzy shouted as she started to cry and lizzie started hissing into her phone.

"I'm ok, sweetie," Shadow said as the contraction started to fade.

"Sonic's on his way. He'll be here in five minutes," Lizzie said dialing her phone again.

"Who are you calling?" Shadow asked as the contraction ended completely.

"Apollo," Lizzie said before she started thrilling into her phone.

"Mommy?" Izzy asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm ok, sweetie. You're little brothers are just acting up," Shadow said, wincing slightly.

"Ok, Mommy," Izzy said as Lizzie hung up and Apollo and Sonic appeared in the room.

"Izzy, can you go to the playroom and stay there until I come to get you?" Lizzie asked the girl as Sonic scooped up Shadow.

"Ok, Auntie," Izzy said before she ran off.

"Let's go," Sonic nearly hissed as he flashed out of the room with Shadow in his arms and Apollo running and Lizzie flying behind him.

"Sonic, you must stay calm," Lizzie said as Sonic flashed into his and Shadow's room and laid Shadow on their bed.

"Please, Sonikku?" Shadow asked, nearly crying out as another contraction hit him hard.

"For you, Shadow-kun," Sonic said as he sat on one side and Lizzie sat on the other.

"You're gonna do great, Shadow," Lizzie said as Apollo took his place.

"Ok," Shadow gasped as his water broke.

"The first is almost ready," Apollo annouced.

"It's gonna be ok, Shadow," Sonic whispered in his ear, stroking his quills.

"The next contraction you need to push, Shadow," Apollo said as Shadow nodded and Sonic and Lizzie started feeding him energy.

"Liz, stop. You need your energy," Shadow grunted as he started to push.

"You need it right now," Lizzie said as Shadow continued to push.

"I can see the head," Apollo said.

"Good," Shadow grunted as he stopped pushing and the contraction ended.

"Our first son is almost here," Sonic whispered soothingly.

"Yeah," Shadow said with a wince as the next contraction started and the level of energy flowing into him slowly started to increase.

"Push," Apollo ordered as Shadow started pushing.

"Almost there, Shadow-kun," Sonic said calmingingly.

"Boy, and he looks exactly like Sonic," Apollo announced as he caught and started cleaning off the little boy in his arms.

"Damn," Sonic said as Apollo wrapped the little boy in a blanket and passed him to Sonic.

"Heh. He does look like you, Sonikku," Shadow said with another wince.

"One more to go, Shadow," Lizzie said as Shadow started pushing again.

"I can barely see the head," Apollo said as shadow started pushing harder.

"Almost done," Sonic said as shadow fell back against the pillows panting.

"Good," Shadow panted as the flow of energy increased more.

"Just a little more," Lizzie muttered as Shadow started pushing again.

"Almost," Apollo said as shadow pushed harder.

"You're doing great, love," Sonic said as Shadow fell back against the pillows.

"Another little boy," Apollo said, cleaning off the baby in his arms.

"You did it," Lizzie said with a slightly tired smile as Apollo passed the wrapped up baby to his mother.

"Wow," Shadow said, gently nuzzling the child in his arms.

"You can hang around a little longer, Apollo, to make sure they're ok," Lizzie said as she stood up.

"Ok," Apollo said as Lizzie left the room and breezed toward the playroom.

Lizzie was meandering along when the alarms in the palace suddenly started going off.

"What?" Lizzie said looking around as the power suddenly went out.

"Your blood shall be spilled," a voice said in her ear as a sword slashed across her back.

Her pained scream echoed through the palace as she fell to the ground, her golden blood starting to pool on the floor. The person vanished and the lights came back on. Sonic rushed up to her with Apollo behind him.

"Lizzie!" Sonic yelled.

"I love you, Mephiles," Lizzie whispered as she lost consciousness.


	18. 500 year flashback

_In her conscioussness..._

_"Lancelot!" Lizzie yelled, ready for battle as said knight rushed to her side. _

_"Yes, Liz?" Lancelot asked._

_"We need to go help Arthur and the others. From what I can tell, they are in a pretty nasty fight," Lizzie said as she grabbed her sword._

_"Then let's go help them," Lancelot said as Lizzie nodded._

_She started running, tracking the faint scent of blood that Lancelot can't detect. He skating after her._

_"Can you track Arthur?" Lancelot asked as she slowed down to run beside him._

_"I am following the smell of fresh blood. I can read his mind. He is fine. The same can't be said about Galahad and Gawain. They are up to their necks in enemies," Lizzie said as she started running faster as the scent started getting stronger._

_"What about Percival?" Lancelot asked, looking at her._

_"She's kicking ass as always," Lizzie said before she suddenly sped up, her sword crackling with power, hearing the sound of swords clanging._

_Lancelot pulled down his facemask and started skating faster, pulling out his sword. Lizzie was running along. When they got close to the battle, Lizzie spotted an enemy and threwherself at him and slice him in two._

_"He tasted nasty," Lizzie said, licking some of the blood off her sword._

_"Hehe. Nice one," Lancelot said right before he sliced another ememy through the middle._

_"Thanks," Lizzie said as she sliced several more enemies._

_She ran up a tree and used it as a spring board and landed by King Arthur._

_"Just in time," Arthur grunted as she stabbed a man running at him._

_"Well I am in the form you inspired," Lizzie said before she spotted a hydra. "So that is what is causing this. Well more fun for me."_

_Lancelot quickly followed Lizzie and stood next to her and bowed to his king._

_"Lancelot," Arthur said dryly as Lizzie lunged at the many-headed hydra and started slicing the heads off with her suddenly flame covered sword._

_"My king?" Lancelot asked as he looked at King Arthur._

_"You know that I treat Lizzie like she is my sister. Be nice and respect her," Arthur said as Lizzie sliced off the last Hydra head._

_"TAKE THAT YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" Lizzie shouted before she started licking the blood off her sword._

_"Now isn't the time, Liz," Arthur stated._

_"You try battling for days on end with an empty stomach, Arthur!" Lizzie shouted back._

_"I must ask why?" Lancelot asked as Lizzie started kicking more ass than Percival._

_"Let's just say that it is a king's intuition," Arthur said._

_"Yes, my king," Lancelot said with a nod as Lizzie and Percival started helping Gawain and Galahad._

_"Lancelot!" Lizzie shouted as Lancelot's ears perked and he ran to help._

_Lizzie's red eyes started to glow in fury and lust for blood. She jammed her sword into the ground and released one of the hidden lightning charges, dazing all of the enemies. She flashed up to one man, bit his neck and quickly drank his blood. Lancelot slicing enemies with his sword, Arondight. Lizzie quickly drained the blood of five more men. She glared at another enemy, her dark silver muzzle covered in fresh blood, as her claws grew longer and slightly glowing a poisonious green. She started slicing heads off with her bare claws._

_"Damn," Gawain whispered._

_"Hmm," Lancelot said, looking at Lizzie and Percival sliced through enemies and glanced at him. _

_"Remind me not to make her mad," Gawain said as Arthur finished off his last enemy and Lizzie sliced the last three dozen to ribbons with her bare claws._

_"She's not her usual self," Lancelot said._

_"He is right," Percival agreed as she stabbed her sword into the ground._

_"The last time she had any blood was on the full moon. She has to be incredibly thirsty," Arthur explained._

_"Wasn't that a little over aweek ago?" Gawain asked._

_"Yeah," King Arthur answered as Lizzie realized everyone was looking at her as she sucked the blood off her claws._

_"What?" Lizzie asked as Lanceclot looked from her to Arthur._

_"But her thirst, or craving, has...increased," Lancelot said._

_"It increases the longer I go with out blood," Lizzie stated as she yanked her sword out of the ground and it shimmered and vanished._

_"I want that power!" Gawain shouted._

_"NO!" Lizzie and King Arthur yelled back._

_"I understand now," Lancelot said as Percival chuckled a little bitand Lizzie smirked and herear twitched._

_"It's almost sunrise. I'll never make it to the castle by running," Lizzie said as she looked toward the east._

_"What will you do?" Arthur asked._

_"Shadow travel. I'll see you back at the castle," Lizzie said before she darted into the shadows of the forest and vanished with a woosh._

_"Our business is finished here. Let's go home," Arthur saidas Lancelot nodded._

_The knights and the king started running back to the castle as the sun peeked over the horizon._

_.:At the castle:._

_Lizzie, cleaned of all of the blood she was splattered with, entered her chambers as Arthur and the Knights returned home. Arthur, Lancelot, and Percival stopped dead, while Gawain and Galahad crashed into each other, to the snickers of the others. _

_"Not funny!" Gawain and Galahad shouted as Lizzie looked out her window and smiled._

_"Nice one, you two," Percival said as lancelot smirked._

_Galahad and Gawain stormed off in different directions as Lizzie giggled as Arthur looked to sitting sitting in her window. Lancelot followed his gaze. Lizzie saw him looking at her and blushed. She jumped down out of her window as the firsst rays of the morning light._

_"Seems like she likes you," Arthur said as Lancelot blushed and hid it._

_"Wha?!" Lancelot nearly shouted._

_"She saw you looking at her, blushed, and looked means she like you," Arthur said._

_Lancelot continued to blush and he smiled a bit._

_"I know you're blushing too. Why don't you go up there and tell her how you feel?"King Arthur asked._

_"Oh um... I *rubbing the back of his head* am not sure how to^^;," Lancelot said._

_"It easy," King Arthur said._

_"*nod* Just tell her what you feel about her everytime you see her or something like that. Heh," Percival said._

_"Hmm...well alright," Lancelot answered._

_"Your lady is waiting," Arthur stated._

_Lancelot nodded and dashed into the castle,going up to Lizzie's bedroom. He stopped at her door and knocked. She opened the door fluidly._

_"Hello? Oh, Lancelot," Lizzie said with a dark blush._

_"Hi, Lizzie. May I talk with you for a bit?" Lancelot asked, hiding his blush under his face mask._

_"Sure," Lizzie said as she let him in a conjured up a chair for him, still blushing crimson. _

_"Thanks,Liz. Well what I want to talk about is...uh..." Lancelot said as he sat down._

_"Hold that thought,"Lizzie said as she snapped her fingers and her door closed, her dark silver muzzle crimson red. "Now what did you want to tell me?"_

_Lancelot lifted up his face mask and looked at her._

_"Well, I have to say that over the times that I have been by your side, I have grown to care for you. You're beautiful, talented, and," Lancelot said looking down and blushing darkly, "I love you."_

_"I love you too. You're smart, handsome, gentle, and funny. I care deeply about you," Lizzie said, blushing deeper than him._

_"You really mean that? I didnt think you would love me," Lancelot stated._

_"Of course I mean it! I would never be able to hurt you," Lizzie replied._

_"Neither would I," Lancelot said as he laid a hand on her cheek and they both smiled at each other._

_Lancelot stood up and walked closer to her, putting his hands on her waist and leaning closer. She purred lightly. He gently kissed her and she blushed and kissed back. She somehow managed to send a lightning bolt to the eavesdroppers on the other side of her door. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. Her muzzle was as red as her eyes. They started purring and their ebony tails wagged slowly. He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss and she kissed back. He puled away and let go of her._

_"I...should...go," Lancelot said, blushing slightly._

_He hugged her gently and she sighed blissfully. She yawned and he chuckled a little._

_"You should get in bed," Lancelot said as she looked at him with big pleading eyes._

_"Yeah," Lizzie said as she looked away and climbed into bed._

_"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked._

_"Nothing," Lizzie answered._

_"You want me to stay, don't you?" Lancelot asked._

_"Y-yes," Lizzie whispered as her ears bent back._

_"Then I will stay," Lancelot said as he took off his armor._

_"You will?" Lizzie gasped as she watched him._

_"Anything for you," Lancelot said as he laid in the bed next to her and the curtains on the bed closest to the window pulled closed._

_"THank you," Lizzie said as she cuddled up to his side and quickly fell asleep._

_"Sleep well, my dear," Lancelot whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep._

_.:Sunset:._

_Lizzie slowly woke up. Lancelot was still asleep. She cuddled closer to him and placed her head on his chest fluff, purring happily. His ear twitched and he nuzzled closer, slowly waking up. She glanced up to see that he is awake._

_"Hey," Liz said and he looked down at her._

_"Hi there," Lancelot said._

_"How did you sleep?" Lizzie asked._

_"Excellent. Haven't had a good sleep in days,"Lancelot said as lizzie sat up, her quills in a mess._

_"That's good," Lizzie said as she stretched and Lancelot chuckled. "What?"_

_"There," Lancelo said after he fixed her quills._

_"Thanks," Lizzie said with a blush._

_They both stood up from the bed._

_"I wonder what happened while we were asleep," Lizzie said as the both put their armor on._

_"Well, lets go to Arthur's throne room and find out," Lancelot said as he put his helmet on and Lizzie nodded._

_They both left the room and started walking toward the throne room. When they reached the throne room, they both saw Arthur in his throne and they kneeled._

_"Good evening, my king," Lancelot said._

_"Hello, you two," Arthur said with a warm smile._

_"Hello," Lizzie said._

_"I trust your sleep was excellent," Arthur said._

_"It was perfect as always," Lizzie said as she glanced at Lancelot and her dark silver muzzle turned the same crimson color as her eyes and Lancelot looked back with half lidded eyes._

_"No comment," Arthur said._

_"We came ask if anything happened today," Lizzie stated._

_"There was a village ransacked by bandits," Arthur said._

_"Were they captured?" Lancelot asked._

_"A few of them were. The rest escaped into the forest after kidnapping some of the women of the village. I was hoping that you could track them done and rescue the women, Lizzie," Arthur said._

_"Of course," Lizzie said._

_"Lancelot, go with her as back up," Athrur stated as Lancelot bowed his head._

_"I shall," Lancelot replied._

_"Go," Arthur said._

_"Come on, Lancelot. We're getting there the fastest way i know how. Shadow travel," Lizzie said as she grabbed Lancelot's wrists and pulledhim into the nearest shadow._


	19. Chapter 18

.:Week later in reality:.

Mephiles refused to leave Lizzie's side. He grew more worried with each day she was unconscious.

"She'll wake up soon, Meph. Apollo said that the kids are fine and She'll wake up any day now," Shadow said, holding Sonic jr. in his arms while Sonic held Shade.

"But what if she doesn't? I can't raise kids by myself," Mephiles said, holding Lizzie's hand.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Sonicc demanded as Lizzie's power suddenly spiked and everybody grew still.

"Lizzie?!" Mephiles asked as lizzie squeezed his hand and clentched her eyes and opened them.

"Lancelot?" Lizzie asked as she looked around. "Mephy!"

"LIzzie!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"Well you helped me give birth, then power went out," Shadow started.

"Then you screamed and me and Apollo found you lying in a pool of your own blood. You've been unconscious for a week," Sonic added.

"The good thingis that the kids are fine. Apollo has been staying with us and helping me change your bandages," Mephiles said.

"Wow," Lizzie said.

"Mostly because Mephiles begged him and your dad threatened him," Sonic said.

"Dammit, Blue!" Mephiles shouted.

"Please don't yell," Lizzie said quietly.

"I'm sorry, my love,"Mephiles said, grntly stroking her quills.

"Who is lancelot?" Shadow asked.

"Another story for another time," lizzie said, her cheeks tinting pink. "But you look exactly like him. Right down to the shoes and rings."

"Whoa," Shadow said, his eyes wide.

"And you look like King Arthur, Sonic. We were like siblings. We always hung out together when I wasnt on missions." Lizzie said.

"Wow," Sonic said.

"I can tell you one story. Could someone help me sit up?" Lizzie asked as Apollo walked in.

"Yeah. Time to change your bandages anyway," Apollo said as Mephiles helped Lizzie sit up.

"Now can we hear the story?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic sat on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. It all started a little over 500 years ago," Lizzie said as Apollo and Mephiles started taking off her bandages. "It was almost sunrise."

=flashback= ( I couldn't resist doing one for the night she met arthur and the knights)

_.:predawn hours at Castle Camelot:._

_A fierce storm was raging. Lightning was striking and thunder was roaring. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck just feet from the gates in the castle walls, leaving a female hedgehog in behind, covered in strange gold liquid, holding a sword. _

_"Please help me," the woman begged the guards at the gate._

_"Stay back, Witch!" a figure said from on top of the wall._

_"Please you have to help!" the female cried out._

_"Why should a knight of the round table help filth?" the male hedgehog said as he jumped and landed in front of the woman and her eyes flashed._

_"He seeks me! Please help me!" the woman cried, more golden liquid oozing out of her._

_"Never!" the knight said as he stabbed the woman and the gates opened._

_"Lancelot! Stop! You stabbed a goddess sacred to this land!" a blue hedgehog said, rushing out of the gates._

_"My king?" Lancelot asked, standing over the unconscious goddess laying in a slowly growing pool of her own blood._

_"She was supposed to come for a meeting with me two hours ago. You take her inside and nurse her back to health since you stabbed her," King Arthur ordered his best Knight._

_"As you wish, my king," Lancelot said as he bowed and pulled his sword out the goddess and picked her up and carried her inside._

.:Reality:.

"And I was unconscious for three days. Three days ended up being about 20 years," Lizzie finished her story with a smile and a really really really pale blush as Mephiles and Apollo finished changing her bandages.

"Wow," Shadow said.

"Well I am glad he didnt kill you," Mephiles said as he kissed her neck.

"We all are glad. I must leave now. The only moving around you can do is to go to the bathroom. No bending over. I had to stick your back since your powers are on the fritz lately and we definitely dont want you popping one of them," Apollo said.

"How many are there?" Lizzie asked.

"Seventy-five. There were deep claw marks across your back, and Mephiles refused to risk possibily losing your quads," Apollo said.

"Well that is a low number," Lizzie said with a giggle and she reached for a touch pad on her nightstand.

"I'll see ya around," Apollo said before he vanished and Sonic and Shadow left the room and lizzie pressed something on the touch pad and a gas fire sprung up in the fire place.

"I'm glad you're awake, my dearest," Mephiles said as they cuddled together on the bed.

"Me too," Lizzie said as she kissed his cheek.


	20. Chapter 19

.:three months later:.

Lizzie was as round as ever. She could hardly move around, so Mephiles had taken to carrying her around. When Mephiles was out hunting for her, Sonic would carry her around. Mephiles was currently carrying Lizzie to bed as she yawned hugely.

"I'm so tired," Lizzie said, weaker than normal.

"That's why I am carrying you to bed," Mephy said as he opened the door and gently layed her on the bed.

"Stay with me please," Lizzie said as she held onto his wrist.

"Of course, love," Mephiles said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed and gently held her close.

"I love you," Lizzie said.

"I love you too," Mephiles said as lizzie's eyes suddenly widened. "Lizzie?"

"Get Apollo, now!" Lizzie whimpered as she tried to curl in on herself.

"Let me get sonic. SONIC!" Mephiles yelled seconds before a blue streak flashed into the room.

"What?" Sonic asked, fur slightly damp.

"I need you to watch Lizzie. She just went into labor," Mephiles said as he got up jostled Lizzie slightly and she cried out with the movement.

"Mephy," Lizzie said, nearly sobbing in pain. "I can't do this."

"Go and I'll comfort her," Sonic said as he carefully sat beside her.

"I'll be be back, my dear," Mephiles promised before he chaos controlled away.

"You can do this, Lizzie. You have to for Mephiles, your triplets, and the quads that want out of you now, plus my family," Sonic said as she squeezed the hell out of his hand as her water broke.

"I think I can. I think I can,"Lizzie started mutting to herself as Mephiles and Apollo reappeared and Apollo muttered a spell and her stomach numbed up and Sonic left the room.

"You're doing beautifully sweetheart," Mephiles said as he took his place by her side and she started muttering spells.

"Thanks, Mephiles," Lizzie said with a huge yawn as she held her head up and Mephiles slid under it and she laid her head in her lap.

"Go to sleep and the babies and everybody will be here when you wake," Mephiles said, gently stroking her quills and she gave a tired purr.

"Ok," Lizzie said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the smell of her own blood clogging her nostrils.

.:Sometime later:.

Lizzie was still unconscious when her ears perked at the sound of her newborn pups' cries for her. She forced her eyes to open.

"Lizzie!" Mephiles said, curled around her and the pups. "i think they are hungry."

"You think?" Lizzie said offering her arm to the kids, wincing when they bit her. "Could you get me some blood from the vault?"

"Yeah," Mephiles said as he got up and left the room and Shadow walked in. "Hey, Stripes."

"Hey, Meph," Shadow said cheerfully as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "They're adorable, Liz."

"Thanks, Shadz," Lizzie said as something almost invisible flashed over and entered Shadow and he blinked and looked around. "Shadow?"

"After all these years, my dear, i've found you at last," a possessed Shadow said, looking at lizzie with love.

"W-who are you?" Lizzie said, putting up a thin barrier around her and her pups and Shadow's ears dropped.

"You forgot the promise you made," Shadow said, looking down.

"Lancelot?!" A highly surprised Lizzie squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's me. I am glad i found you at last. now we can leave and live our lives together once again," Lancelot said with a smile.

"I can't, Lancey," Lizzie said as she dropped the barrier, her ears down and her eyes full of tears.

"Why not?" Lancelot asked, slightly hurt. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do. It's just that i have a family now and so does the person you possessed. I can't go with you," Lizzie said, her tears starting to fall and Lancelot wiped them away.

"Can't you turn back time to when we were together?" Lancelot asked.

"No. The Fates won't allow me too. I tried for centuries after you and the twins died," lizzie said, her tears flowing.

"How long after me did they die?" Lancelot asked, looking down.

"60 years of disease within an hour of each other," Lizzie said, nuzzling her feeding pups.

"Please come with me, Lizzie. I love and miss you," Lancelot said.

"I can't, Lancelot! it would kill me to leave the family I now have behind like it killed me when my last one died! I can't go through that pain and grief and suffering again!" Lizzie sobbied into a pillow. "Please, go to Esylium and see how beautifully our children grew up."

"I finally found you, now you send me away," Lancelot said, his ears dropping.

"I never said that I wouldn't come and visit," Lizzie said.

"I shall go for you and only you," Lancelot said as he kissed her and Mephiles walked into the room.

"Liz, I got- SHADOW, YOU BASTARD!" Mephiles shouted causing Lancelot to break the kiss.

"Who?" Lancelot asked, right before Mephiles slammed him against the nearest wall and held him by his throat.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! THAT'S NOT SHADOW!" Lizzie screamed, her bloodied tears flowing freely.

"What?!" Mephiles hissed, looking at her.

"Lancelot's spirit is controlling him. He was trying to get me to leave but instead I told him to go to Esylium and he said he would and he was giving me a last goodbye kiss," Lizzie explained.

"What?" Mephiles said, his hand a little tighter.

"We had a family together 500 years ago. The Castle burned and we never saw each other again," Lizzie stated. "i am begging you, as your mate and fiancee, please dont hurt him."

"For you," Mephiles said before he dropped Lancelot and walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get some more blood for you."

"Thank you," Lizzie said as she watched him walk out.

"So you are to be remarried,"Lancelot said, looking out a window.

"Yes. He is a very loving and defensive hedgehog," Lizzie said with a small smile.

"I won't cause problems," Lancelot said before he kissed her again. "I shall go."

"I still love you. That can never change," lizzie said.

"Never. Goodbye, my only love," Lancelot said right before his spirit left shadow and went out the window and Lizzie started sobbing.

"Why does my neck hurt? What's wrong, Lizzie?" Shadow asked.

"You just remind me a lot of somebody that i once knew," Lizzie said, sobbing into her pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shadow asked.

"Just please, leave me alone," Lizzie said.

"Ok," Shadow said, as he left the room.


	21. Chapter 20

.:Week Later:.

Lizzie was almost completely healled, both emotionally and physically. Shadow tried to asked her about what happened when he went to see the quads, since he didn't remember, and she broke down crying each time, so eventually he stopped asking. Liz was going to an emergency meeting.

"Please be safe, Liz," Mephiles said.

"I will. Just please protect our seven kids," Lizzie said.

"As always, my love," Mephiles said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back in as soon as I can. I left some milk in the fridge and a specail blend of powdered blood and baby formula i want you to put in their milk when they get hungry. There is a note on the counter saying how much of the blend to put into their bottles," Lizzie said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok. I love you," Mephiles said as he pecked her lips.

"Love you too," Lizzie said right before she vanished.


	22. Chapter 21

.:second later:.

Lizzie appeared in her throne on Olympus in her human. All of the other gods were staring at her with fear and concern for her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lizzie hissed, her red eyes glowing furiously.

"Kronos is back and he requests an Iris-message with you and your mate," Zeus said.

"He'll talk with me," Lizzie growled as a rainbow mist appeared in front of her.

"Ah, my dear sweet granddaughter, I must congratulate you on your victory over my son and the four new additions to your family," Kronos said, his lava gold eyes glowing.

"Cut the crap, you dirty lying bastard, and get to the point. I have not the time to deal with filth like you," Lizzie said coldly.

"Very well then. I want you like i almost had you 500 years ago before i had a specail friend of mine come and slaughter your friends and your precious Lancelot," Kronos said with a smirk as Lizzie's skin and toga turned jet black.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME, YOU BITCH!" Lizzie snarled harshly.

"Oooh. I hit a nerve!" Kronos said excitedly.

"You bastard," Lizzie spat, shaking and radiating rage and hatred.

"I want you to leave your family and become my wife or watch them die then die with them," Kronos stated.

"Over my undead body will you get anywhere near my family you bastard," Lizzie snarled.

"Very well. Death it is," Kronos said before heended the iris-message.

"Lizzie," Poseidon said.

"Father, leave me be. I shall take my leave," Lizzie said coldly before she vanished.


	23. Chapter 22

.:Second Later:.

Lizzie appeared in her throne in her Underworld palace home. She summened a leigion of zombies and put a time barrier around each one.

"Kronos is back and he seeks to kill me. Go and protect each entrance to the Underworld and the palace entrances. Make damn sure Kronos does not pass any of you!" Lizzie shouted as a golden scroll appeared in her hand and suddenly vanished.

She suddenly vanished and reappeared thirty feet away from the Master Emerald startling its guardian awake as she started walking toward the altar.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles demanded.

"Your patron goddess, the conscioussness of the emerald you protect, my emerald. I have come to take it to it's new home," Lizzie stated as she walked up the stairs of the altar.

"Like hell will you take this thing anywhere!" Knuckles growled and her eyes flashed.

"Never challenge me!" Lizzie snarled as he threw a punch at her and she dodged it.

"You weakling goddess," Knuckles grunted as he threw a punch that she dodged as she started pooling her Chaos Energy into her fist.

"Bitch," Lizzie grunted as she punched Knuckles across the face and sent him flying.

She walked up to the massive emerald and placed her hands on it and it shimmered and vanished under her touch. She vanished and reappeared in her throne room with the Master Emerald sitting in her throne. She uttered a spell and the Emerald sunk into the black onyx throne. Emerald swirls of color were sent throughout the onyx, strengthening it beyond diamond hard strength.

"Lizzie?" Mephiles asked, walking into the throneroom holding the gold scroll. "What's going on?"

"Kronos is back and he seeks our deaths," Lizzie saidas she sat on the floor with her knees at her chest.

"It's gonna be ok, Lizzie," Mephiles said ashe sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"I cant be responsible for my family's death nor the death of my brother and his family," Lizzie sobbed into his chest fluff.

"What?" Mephiles asked.

"Only me and Daddy know this, but Sonic is my half-brother," Lizzie said as she looked Meph in the eye.

"What?!" Mephiles hissed in surprise.

"Sonic is a Son of Poseidon," Lizzie said quietly.

"Damn," Mephiles said.

"Imagine my face when i found out," Lizzie said with a giggle.

"Guess it was hilarious," Mephiles said with a smile as she nuzzled his chest fluff.

"Take meh to mah babies!" LIzzie said with a giggle as Mephiles stood up with her in his arms.

"As you wish my queen," Mephiles said as he walked to their children's nursery.

When they got into he nursery, LIzzie started putting up barriers around the kids's cribs.

"What are you doing?" Mephiles asked, watching as she put the last barrier up.

"Putting up barriers to protect them from Kronos," Lizzie said, struggling to keep her voice level.

"It's gonna be ok, Lizzie," Mephiles said as he hugged her tightly and Sonic and Shadow walked in holding a piece of sketch paper.

"Hey, LIzzie," Sonic said, his eyes careful.

"We have to show you something," Shadow said as he flipped the sketch paper over and revealed a demonic symbol and lizzie's quills stood up, her eyes wide.

"My gods! They're back!" Lizzie nearly screamed, her eyes bright.

"What's back?" Sonic demanded.

"Demon rebels," Lizzie whispered.


	24. Chapter 23

"You mean Alice?" Mephiles asked as Lizzie nodded.

"They're after me for some reason," Lizzie said.

"For what?" Shadow asked as Mephiles's eyes flashed with thirst.

"I don't know," Lizzie said.

'Damn, he smells fantastic,' Mephiles thought, his mouth slightly watering.

'Don't you dare touch my wife,' Sonic thought harshly.

'He is your uke, right? Imagine tasting your uke's blood, when I did that to Liz, it was amazing!' Mephiles thought as Sonic's mouth started to water.

'I won' drink his blood!' Sonic snarled in his thoughts.

'Whatever. I know that you won't be able to resist that neck of his for long,' Mephiles thought as he scooped up a crimson and giggling Lizzie and left the room.

"Sonikku, are you ok?" Shadow asked as Sonic scooped him up and carried him from the room.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Shadow-kun," Sonic purred.

"You sure?" Shadow asked as Sonic carried him into their room.

"Yeah. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go hunting and come back to bed with you," Sonic suggested as he laid Shadow in bed and tucked him in.

"Ok, Sonikku," Shadow said as he closed his eyes and Sonic left the room.

Sonic sat outside in the hallway for a solid hour trying to think of what to tell Shadow for biting him. He finally realized that he couldn't go through watching him grow old while he remained the same forever. With that thought firmly in mind, he stood up and crept into the room with a sleeping Shadow. He carefully climbed into bed and crawled up behind Shadow and pulled him close, sniffing his neck.

"Forgive me, my dear," Sonic whispered before he bit down on his neck and started injecting his venom and drinking his blood as Shadow woke up with a cry of pain.

"S-Sonic? What are you doing?" Shadow panted through the pain as Sonic continued to inject his venom into his body and Sonic's ears pinned back.

'I couldn't bear the thought of living eternity with out you by my side,' Sonic thought as he flooded Shadow's body with his venom.

"I'm glad you're changing me. I was going to ask Lizzie to do it tomorrow," Shadow said with a slight smile as Sonic pulled his fangs from his neck and swallowed the blood.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"I...love...you,...So...ni...kku,"shadow gaspered out with his final breath before he died.

"I love you too, Shadow-kun," Sonic whispered as he closed his eyes and Lizzie rushed into the room with a smug Mephiles behind her.

"Sonic, what the hell happened?" Lizzie demanded.

"I bit Shadow and he just passed away," Sonic said sadly as he nuzzled his dead uke's quills as Mephiles left the room with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Lizzie whispered as she hugged him.

"I know he'll wake up soon, but it hurts to know that I killed him," Sonic mumbled.

"I know it does," Lizzie said sympathatically.

"Go have fun with Mephiles," Sonic said.

"You sure?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. I can tell you both want some alone time," Sonic said as Lizzie breezed to the door.

"Ok," Lizzie said before she left the room, gently closing the door behind herself.


	25. Chapter 24

As Lizzie walked to her and Meph's room, her clothes suddenly turned into sexy red lingirie and she took off running toward their room. She flashed inside and closed and locked the door ad flashed onto the bed. Suddenly a leash and collar appeared around her neck and peeled banana in her hand. She struck a sexy pose on the bed as the shower cut off. She slowly slid the banana in her mouth as Mephiles came out of the bathroom, drying himself off with a towel and Lizzie pulled the banana out of her mouth with a wet pop.

"Oh, Master," Lizzie said as she drew Mephiles's wide-eyed attention, "your slave is ready for you."

"To right you are, my pretty little pet," Mephiles said wth a grin as he pounced on the bed beside her and grabbed the end of her leash.

"How would Master like me to please him?" Lizzie asked, on her hands and knees, her tail a blur.

"The best way possible," Mephiles answered, giving a short tug on her leash as he laid back on the bed.

"Master is naughty tonight," Lizzie commented before she straddled his waist and started licking the bite mark she gave him, her tail brushing the tip of his erect member.

"Oh Yes! Your master is needy my pet," Mephiles moaned out as Lizzie started licking around his chest fluff.

"Can Master wait until the wedding night to enter his slave?" Lizzie asked.

"Very well," Mephiles moaned as Lizzie licked the insides of his thighs.

Mephiles let out a loud moan when Lizzie licked the bulging vein on the underside of his hard cock. Lizzie started nibbling and sucking on the head, causing him to buck his hips slightly.

"Oh, Lizzie! Don't stop!" Mephiles moaned loudly.

LIzzie suddenly started deep-throating his hot cock, and the walls of her throat massaged his member. She swirled her tongue around the head as he came into her mouth and throat. She greedily drank it all and licked her lips clean when she pulled her lips away from his now limp cock.

"Did you like that, Mephy?" Lizzie asked as she curled up to his side and he held her close.

"Very much so," Mephiles said with a short grin as he nuzzled her quills.

"Good, because tomorrow night is your turn to be the slave," Lizzie said with a yawn as she took off her leash and collar.

"Ok, my love," Mephiles whispered softly as she fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Chapter 25

.:Two weeks later:.

It was Lizzie and Meph's wedding day. Shadow was Lizzie's best man and Alexandra and Hannah were the flower girls. Sonic was Mephiles's best man and James was the ringbearer. The wedding and reception was on a stretch of beach that Poseidon had reserved under an assumed name. With everyone's permission, Lizzie had cast a spell to make everybody look like humans until the wedding was over at sunset, with the gods and godesses in attendance to the event the exceptions. Hera was going to bless the wedding while Zeus performed the ceremony. Aphrodite was doing Lizzie's hair and make up for her.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Aphrodite," Lizzie said as the goddess of love and beauty straightened her black and emerald curls.

"It's no problem, sweetie," Aphodite said as she decided to french braid Lizzie's hair and let some curled strands frame her face. "I only thank you for letting me use your lightning bolt as a generator for everything."

"No big," Lizzie said with a smile as Aphrodite started putting foundation on her.

"You look beautiful, Lizzie," Shadow said as Aphrodite gracefully darkened and colored Lizzie's eyelids.

"Thank you," Lizzie said as mascara and eyeliner were gently applied to her eyes.

"Shadow, could you be a dear and go get her stuff outof the garment bags behind tat screen?" Aphrodite asked as Shadow stood up from his spot.

"Yeah. I'll put my monkeysuit of a tux on too," Shadow said as he went to do what Aphrodite asked.

"Your make-up looks fabulous," Aphrodite said as she turned Lizzie's lips cherry red.

"Thanks," Lizzie said as Aphrodite helped her stand up and Shadow came out from behind the screen in an elegant tux.

"I feel stupid" Shadow said with a pout as Lizzie and Aphrodite went behind the screen.

"You look gweat, Auntie Shadow!" Hannah squealed as she and her sister, Alexandra, glomped his legs.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"Thank you, girls," Shadow said with a chuckle as the girls let go and ran to their mother.

"You look weally pretty, Mommy!" Alexandra said excitedly.

"Beautiful!" Hannah yelled as Poseidon walked into the tent holding two baskets of blue flower petals and a large bouquet.

"Hey, Liz!," Poseidon said as the almost-two-year-olds streaked out and glomped his legs.

"GRANDPA!" they both screamed in joy.

"Put them on the table, Poseidon! I'm pinning the veil into her hair!" Aphrodite called out as Poseidon did so.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!" Alex said excitedly as the Sea God picked up his granddaughters.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked with a smile.

"Mommy looks weally pwetty!" Hannah stated with a giggle.

"Really?" Poseidon asked, totally not noticing Lizzie coming out from behind the changing screen.

"Really, Dad," Lizzie said as all eyes stared at her.

Lizzie was wearing a ballgown dress with a layer of satin over the skirt and tapering off into a train. A large deep blue bow was tied around her waist. Her corset top was decorated blue silk threads and a thin blue ribbon lacing the back of it together. A veil, long in the back and short in the front was carefully pinned into her hair. A few elegant curls framed her face to give it an angelic look. Stilettos were gracefully held onto her feet by satin ribbons.

"Liz," Poseidon said softly.

"Damn," Shadow muttered.

"I feel like a clown," Lizzie said, making a face as Poseidon brought out a small velvet case and opened it and brought out an old platinum and diamond tiara.

"I meant to give this to your mother on her wedding day, but she passed away and I know she would want you to wear it today," Poseidon said as Aphrodite gently took the antique item and placed it on Lizzie's hair to help hold the veil back.

"Now you are perfect!" Aphrodite said as she took a step back and clapped her hands together.

"Wow, Mommy!" Hannah said, taking in her mother's appearance.

"Daddy's gonna love it!" Alex said loudly.

"I know he will, sweetie," Lizzie said with a small smile as Aphrodite poked her head out of the tent.

"It's almost time. Everybody's ready and waiting for you, Lizzie," Aphrodite said.

"Start the music," Lizzie said as Aphodite nodded to Apollo and slipped out of the tent as Apollo started to play Poseidon put his granddaughters down and gave them their baskets.

"I guess I am up first," Shadow said right before he walked out of the tent.

"Our turn!" the girls giggled as the walked out of the tent and tossed flower petals everywhere right before a sudden thrill sounded through the music and everybody stood up, looking toward the tent, and Lizzie recognized her cue.

"Oh gods, Daddy," Lizzie whispered as she picked up her bouquet and twined her arm with her father's.

"Calm down, Lizzie," Poseidon muttered as the door flaps to the tent pulled themselves back and revealed a heartbreakingly beautiful bride to the crowd.

Lizzie and Poseidon matched their pace to Apollo's music as they walked down the aisle. Lizzie blushed slightly when she saw Mephiles staring at her. The music slowly died out when the father and daughter reached the altar and everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the matriony of Mephiles the Dark and Elizabeth Hayes. Who gives this woman in marriage?" Zeus asked.

"I," POseidon said as he took Lizzie's hand and placed it in Mephiles's before he went and sat in the crowd.

"Like Poseidon, the love of this couple can never be tamed," Zeus said. "Do you, Mephiles, take Elizabeth, whom you hold by the hand, tobe your lawfully wedded wife, and do you covenant to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, In poverty or in wealth, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Mephiles said as a single joyful tear slipped down his cheek.

"And Elizabeth, do you take Mephiles, who you hold by the hand, to be your lawfully wedded husband, coventing to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, as long as you both shall live?" Zeus asked as little James tottled over with the rings nd gave them to him.

"I do," Lizzie whispered through joyful tears as her eyes turned gold and Zeus gave them the other's ring.

"May we bless these rings so this couple shall live in peace and safety?" Zeus asked as the rings glowed for a second as the gathered gods and goddesses blessed the rings.

"Elizabeth, i give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows," Mephiles said as he slid the ring into place on Lizzie's finger.

"Mephiles, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows," Lizzie said as she slid the ring into place on Mephy's finger and he started to glow slightly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, God and Goddess of Chaos. You may now kiss the bride," Zeus said as Mephiles gently cradled Lizzie's face and kissed her tenderly.

A rainbow of rose petals gracefully fell on them as Hera blessed the marriage as Lizzie's spell collapsed, returning the hedgehogs to normal. The kiss broke to the applause of the crowd. Dionysis waved his hand and the walls to the tens that were used earlier for everyone to get ready in suddenly vanished and turned into the reception area.


	27. Chapter 26

The newlywed couple led the guests to the reception tent and Lizzie walked over to a stage set-up and picked up a headset and put it on and laid her flowers down.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Mephiles asked as he led his new bride into the center of the dancefloor.

"Giving you a wedding present," Lizzie said.

A slow dance began to play and Lizzie started to sing.

.:Lyrics:.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _  
_I still feel your touch in my dream _  
_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why _  
_Without you it's hard to survive _

_'Cause everytime we touch _  
_I get this feeling _  
_And everytime we kiss _  
_I swear I could fly _  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast _  
_I want this to last _  
_Need you by my side _

_'Cause everytime we touch _  
_I feel the Static _  
_And everytime we kiss _  
_I reach for the sky _  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so _  
_I can't let you go _  
_Want you in my life _

_Your arms are my castle _  
_Your heart is my sky _  
_They wipe away tears that I cry _  
_All the good and the bad times _  
_We've been through them all _  
_You make me rise when I fall _

_'Cause everytime we touch _  
_I get this feeling _  
_And everytime we kiss _  
_I swear I can fly _  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast _  
_I want this to last _  
_Need you by my side _

_'Cause everytime we touch _  
_I feel the Static _  
_And everytime we kiss _  
_I reach for the sky _  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so _  
_I can't let you go _  
_Want you in my life _

_'Cause everytime we touch d_  
_I get this feeling _  
_And everytime we kiss _  
_I swear I could fly _  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast _  
_I want this to last _  
_Need you by my side_

.:End of song and lyrics:.

Lizzie and Mephiles stopped dancing as the song ended.

"That was beautiful, Liz," Mephiles whispered as LIzzie kised away his tears.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lizzie said with a smile.

"May I have this dance?" Poseidon asked, cutting in.

"Of course," Mephiles said as he let POseidon start dancing with Lizzie and walking over to a small table.

"How does it feel?" Poseidon asked as he spun his daughter around on the dance floor.

"It feels nice," Lizzie said with a happy sigh as the father and daughter spun around the other couples on the dancefloor.

"I'm glad my little girl is happy on her big day," Poseidon said with a smile.

"Thank you, Daddy," Lizzie purred happily.

"No problem," Poseidon said as they stopped dancing, the music ended, and Mephiles cut in.

"Hello, my lovely little wife," Mephiles said with a smirk as Lizzie blushed crimson red.

"Mephy, don't you think that I should throw my bouquet?" Lizzie asked, trying to hide her blush by nuzzling his chest.

"If you want," Mephiles whispered in her ear as they pulled apart.

"Ok," Lizzie said as she walked over to where she left her flowers with Mephiles close behind her.

Mephiles announce that Lizzie was about to throw her bouquet and most of the single goddesses and Shadow ( X3 ) made a group in front of the rest of the crowd. Lizzie turned her back on them and threw her bouquet right into Shadow's hands. Poseidon and another one of Lizzie's baby brothers lifted her up in a chair and danced her around. Mephiles slipped up her skirt and pulled her garter off with his teeth and shot it right into Sonic's face, much to Lizzie and Sonic's embarrassment. Lizzie and Mephiles walked over to the huge cake. They picked up the cake knife and cut a couple of small slices and shoved them into each other's faces. LIzzie squealled when Mephiles pulled her close and licked the cake off her muzzle. About two hours later, the entire wedding party was gathered at the edge of the ocean. Poseidon had a speedboat ready and decorate for the newlyweds to useto get to one of lizzie's private islands for the honeymoon.

"Bye, Mommy," little James said to his mother as Mephiles nuzzled his daughters.

"Bye, sweetheart. I want you to help your aunt and uncle ok?" Lizzie said.

"Ok, Momma," James said as his parents put him and his sisters down.

"Bye, Dad," Lizzie said as she hugged Poseidon.

"The island is fully stocked with everything you two need," Poseidon said

"Thanks, Dad," ELizabeth said, right before Mephiles scooped her up in his arms.

"You're driving the boat," Mephiles whispered to a giggling Elizabeth.

"Well let me put your lifejacket on you first," Lizzie said as Mephiles climbed into the boat with her in hi arms and set her on her feet.

"Wow," Mephiles said as Lizzie quickly buckled his life vest for him.

"Built this boat a few months before we met," Lizzie said with a wicked grin as she sat in the driver's seat and cranked the boat.

"Cool," Mephiles said right before the newlyweds sped off into the waves.

A/N

Song lizzie sings when her and Meph dance is the slow version of everytime we touch by cascada


	28. Chapter 27

.:11 1/2 years on Christmas Eve:.

A 12-year-old James walked into his mother's bedroom while she was taking a nap.

"Mom?" He asked quietly, waking his mother from her nap.

"Hmm? Oh, hello, sweetie," Lizzie said with a smile as she sat up. "What do you need?"

"Some advice, Mom," James said as he sat beside his mother.

"About what?" Lizzie asked kindly.

"How did Dad tell you that he loved you?" James asked.

"Well we were sitting by the fire, a glass of wine in our hands, and we were sitting there watching the fire for a while when he turned to me and said that he loved me and I said that I loved him too, but you and your crush will use grape juice," Lizzie said.

"Can you help me make your homemade soup?" James asked.

"If you tell me your lady friend's name," Lizzie said as she leaned her ear toward James.

"Izzy," James breathed into her ear.

"Let's go start cooking," Lizzie said with a smile as she stood up and James stood up as well.

"Ok, Mom!^^" James said as he followed his mother toward the kitchen.

.:a few hours of cooking later:.

Lizzie was helping James set up a little romantic dinner in the living room on the coffee table. James brought in two fancy but comfortable pillows for him and Izzy to sit on. Lizzie placed two hot bowls of soup and set them down on each end of the table.

"Now Izzy will be in here in a few minutes. I'll be hiding in the shadows if you need me," Lizzie said.

"Thanks, Mom," James said as light steps echoed toward them.

"Good luck," Lizzie said as she slipped into the shadows and Izzy walked into the room.

"James? Your mom told me you had to tell me something," Izzy said nervously.

"I do, but it can wait until after dinner," James said as he helped her sit down.

"What'd you make?" Izzy asked as James sat down on the opposite side of the table from her.

"My mom taught me how to make her soup," James said with a smile.

"Wow," Izzy said with a slight giggle as she tastes the soup. "It's better than your mom's."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah! I mean it!" Izzy said with a grin as James's crimson eyes grew brighter at the compliment of what his mother taught him in such short time.

Izzy giggled a little bit and began to eat the soup. The two glanced at each other as they ate their dinner, trying to figure out how to tell the other that thy like each other.

"Izzy?" James sighed quietly.

"Yeah, James?" Izzy asked softly.

"I-I like you...a lot..." James said, looking down slightly.

"Really? Cause i like you a lot too," Izzy said, cheeks turning pink.

"Yes really Izzy," James said, his eyes brightening to an even deeper bloody crimson red.

"Yay!" Izzy giggled excitedly.

James was slightly nervous so Izzy smiled at him to convey that she really does like him as they both finish their soup. James flashed over to Izzy and helped her up.

"I guess it is time to go to bed," Izzy said quietly. "You need any help cleaning up?"

"No. I'll take care of it later," James said as they began walking to Izzy's room.

"You sure?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. You get some rest. We'll need it tomorrow with all of the stuff we'll be getting," James said with a grin as they stopped at her door.

"I guess you are right," Izzy said with a smile.

They both looked up as mistletoe started growing above them.

"Mom!" James nearly shouted in embarrasment.

"It's ok, James," Izzy said as they looked into each other's eyes.

They leaned closer to each other until their lips were centimeters apart. They stared into eaach other's eyes until James leaned in and their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. They both cloesd their eyes at the tenderness ofthe moment before they broke apart.

"That was...amazing, James!" Izzy squealed softly.

"Thanks, Iz," James said with a smile as he opened her door for her. "Goodnight."

"Night," Izzy breathed before she walked into her room and James shut the door after her.


	29. Chapter 28

.:Christmas morning:.

Lizzie and Mephiles woke up to the sound of kids running and screaming down the hall. She stood up and her pjs shifted into a mildly sexy Santa outfit with a santa hat on her head.

"Guess we should go in there and prevent a fight," Lizzie said a giggle as Mephiles wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, Mrs. C," Mephiles said with a grin as she wiggled out of his arms.

She grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room as James gave Izzy a small box.

"For me?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, Izzy," James said as Izzy opened the box and pulled out a beautiful handmade seashell necklace.

"It's beautiful!" Izzy gasped softly.

"Just like you," James said as he helped her put it on as Lizzie watched with a smile and Sonic and Shadow walked into the room.

"But I didn't get you anything," Izzy whispered softly.

"It's okay," James replied.

"I can take you somewhere fun so we can play in the snow! Aunty, can James come play outside with me?" Izzy asked Lizzie.

"Of course he may," Lizzie replied with a smile.

"Thank you!" Izzy squealed as she streaked into her room to change into some warm clothes and James waited outside of her door,

"Where are we going, Izzy?" James asked as Izzy walked out of her room in warm winter clothes.

"Somewhere fun! Let's go!" Izzy squealed as she grabbed James's hand and streaked outside with him running behind her.

"THis is pretty, Izzy," James said as he looked around the little hidden snow-covered corner of his mother's gardens.

"I know," Izzy squealed as she climbed up a tree and sat on a branch, causing a bit of snow to fall on James's head. "Sorry."

"It's ok," James said with a laugh.

Suddenly a twig snapped not to far from them and both their heads snap in that direction.

"Izzy, get behind me," James said as he took a defensive stance and she jumped down behind him.

"Izzy when I tell you to, run inside and get our moms," James said, holding her to behind him defensively as he put up a barrier around them.

Izzy nodded slightly and looked to where the noise came from before she got yanked backward by the quills, causing her to scream out.

"Well, hello there, pretty girl," Sanctum said with a grin as he placed a gun at her back.

"Damn it! Let her go!" James snarled. his body sparking rapidly.

"Where is your mother?" Sanctum said with a grin as he placed his finger on the trigger, causing the scared girl to start shaking.

"She's inside," James answered and he subtly slid into a defensive pose, looking desperately at Izzy.

"I wouldn't do that," Sanctum said with a grin as he pressed the trigger a little, causing Izzy to start crying.

"Let her go!" James roared, his claws sharpening.

Sanctum was unsatisfied with James's attitude, so he shot Izzy and pushed her to the ground. He aimed and fired another shot into her back. Izzy fell face down on the ground, two entrance wounds in her back and two exit wounds in her chest.

"Later," Sanctum said before he vanished into thin air.

James scooped Izzy up into his arms and Chaos Controlled them into the palace.


	30. Chapter 29

When James Chaos Controlled into the palace with Izzy in his arms, their mothers let out blood-curdling screams.

"Izzy!" Sonic yelled once Lizzie and Shadow stopped screaming.

"Kids, OUT!" Lizzie demanded as she pointed to the door and all the kids but James left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell happened to her?" a crying Shadow demanded, taking his daughter's hand, watching as his daughter clings to her beloved and cough up blood.

"Some man came looking for you, Mom," James said as he unwillingly handed Izzy over to his mother, his ears twitching as he watches her mutter spell after spell to save his girl.

"Mephiles, can you take James out into the hall and keep him there? I need to speak to Sonic and Shadow alone," Lizzie said as she laid Izzy on the nearest couch and connected her and Izzy's energies, letting the dying girl have a lifeline.

"No!" a struggling James yelled as his father dragged him out into the hall.

Izzy was struggling to breathe as Shadow held her hand.

"If i hadn't connected our energies, she'd have already been dead," Lizzie said to them.

"What?" Sonic demanded loudly.

"She basically drowning in her own blood. There is only one way to save her. I'd have to turn her," Lizzie said sadly.

"I don't want her going through that," Shadow said, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"And you definitely don't want to go through the pain of losing a child, Shadow," Lizzie said, her eyes a dark unreadable red.

"Shadow, it's the only way to save her," Sonic said as he stroked Izzy's quills.

"Do it," Shadow said as he hid his face in Sonic's chest as Lizzie nodded, her fangs growing and her eyes glowing brightly.

" Izzy,sweetie, I'm gonna have to bite you, then you'll fall asleep. When you wake up, you'll be all better. But my biting you is gonna hurt, ok?" Lizzie asked as Izzy wheezed, the dying girl trying her best to breathe.

"o-ok...o-ok aunty," Izzy managed with a harsh labored pant.

Lizzie bit down on Izzy's neck as softly as she could and began flooding her body with venom. Izzy cried out in pain when Liz bit down and looked toward the door.

"Let me go!" a struggling James yelled, shocking the hell out of Mephiles in his efforts to get back to Izzy's side.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be ok!" Mephiles said with a wince from the rapid shocking but manages to keep a good grip on James

"James," Izzy rasped softly, looking at the door.

Sonic held Shadow close as a bloodied tear traced its way down his cheek and James continued to struggle. Lizzie broke the energy connection she created with Izzy.

'Let him in,' Lizzie thought to Mephiles.

Izzy slowly passed away to her mother's sobs as Mephiles let James go. Lizzie released Izzy's neck and closed her dull ruby eyes as a sobbing James streaked into the room. The heartbroken boy took his girlfriend's hand as Lizzie scooted away.

"Izzy," James managed to choke out through the harsh sobs.

"She's going to be fine, son," Lizzie said quietly.

"If my daughter doesn't come back, Liz, your ass is mine," Sonic stated coldly as he rubbed Shadow's back to try to comfort him and lizzie's ears perked and she looked into one corner.

"Forgot something," Lizzie said as she nicked her wrist and made a mark on Izzy's forehead with her blood. "So she can use my power to manifest herself while her body is changing."

"Izzy?" James whispered as he looked into the same corner and Izzy's spirit slowly manifested and looked around the room.

"James?" she whispered softly, her ears dropping.

"I can't see her," Sonic said his ears twitching.

"Hey, Iz," James said with a sad smile.

"Do you remember what happened, Izzy?" Lizzie asked as Izzy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but i don't hurt anymore," Izzy said, her ears down.

"You're um..." JAmes began.

"Having an out of body experience and that is why you don't hurt right now. And no your father can't see you due to his lineage, but your mother can see you due to his," Lizzie said.

"Aunty?" James asked Shadow as he looked up.

"Mommy!" Izzy yelled as she ran over to her mother.

Shadow kneeled down and put his arms around his little girl. Lizzie told Shadow with her eyes not to tell Izzy that she was dead. James walked over as Sonic kneeled to where Izzy was, only sensing her through a cold spot.

"Izzy, is that you?" Sonic asked softly as James took Izzy's hand.

"You want me to tell your dad what you want him to know?" James asked her.

"Yeah! I want you to tell him that I feel better and that I am ok!" Izzy said, her tail wagging as bloodied tears rolled down Shadow's cheeks.

"She told me to tell you that she feels better now and that she is ok," James said to Sonic.

"Can she hear me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," James answered.

"I'm glad, sweetie," Sonic said with a sad smile.

"Izzy, your out of body experience will be ending in a few minutes and then you'll be waking up," Lizzie said.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything when that Guy came," Izzy said with a frown.

"It's ok, Izzy. I'm happy that you are going to be ok," James said with a soft smile.

"Izzy, what did the man look like?" Lizzie asked.

"He looked like...like mommy ...but a younger version," Izzy said, pointing at Shadow.

'Am not old TT^TT,' Shadow thought to himself as Lizzie stiffened.

"You got shot by my older twin," LIzzie growled.

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Shadow yelled.

"Yeah," Lizzie growled, her hands balling into fists as Izzy went to her knees and began fading in and out.

"It hurts again," Izzy whimpered as James kneeled beside her.

"Is it your throat?" James asked as his mother vanished with a thunderclap.

"Yeah," Izzy answered before she disappeared.

"She's about to wake up," James said to Sonic and Shadow.

"Good," Sonic answered.

"And she's thirsty," James added.


	31. Chapter 30

.:With Lizzie:.

Lizzie was in her wolf form sniffing around for where the attack happened. She found the pool of Izzy's blood and started sniffing around it. She found faint trails of Sanctum's scent trailed everywhere around the blood. Sanctum snuck up behind her and tackled her. He then threw her across the small clearing. She yelped and landed on her feet, her tails swishing. She then shifted into her Olympian form.

"So you try to murder my niece in front of my son, big brother? That low, even for you," Lizzie said coldly, her voice dripping with hate.

"I wouldn't say kill her, but you know," Sanctum said with a chuckle.

"Those bullets went through both of her lungs and her heart, you stupid jackass. It's only by Tyche that she didn't die instantly when that bullet perforated her heart," Lizzie said, examining her claws.

"Oh. My bad. I was aiming for the heart twice, but oh well," Sanctum said.

Suddenly, a snarling Lizzie lunged for his throat, her claws razor sharp. He laughed and dodged, his tail wagging. Lizzie started running, blurring with her speed as she ran around him, her snarl coming from all sides. Sanctum tripped her and tackled her to the ground as she yelped. She threw him off and stood up.

"You bastard," She growled, pulsing with evil power.

"That's what happens when I left the family! I got stronger!" Sanctu said with a chuckle.

THe blackened Emeralds appeared around Lizzie. She started snarling and charging up her energy. Sanctum used the negative energy from the emeralds and lunged at LIzzie. She dodged easily.

"If you had stayed with the family, you would have become a god!" Lizzie stated with an evil laughter.

"Hehe. You don't get it. I don't need to be a god. I can be something better, and some god you are as I am kicking your ass, baby sister," Sanctum said with an evil chuckle.

"You haven't seen my true evil power," Lizzie whispered in his ear, suddenly behind him.

Lizzie grabbed him by the throat and flipped him over herself and slammed him into the ground, creating a small crater. Sanctum grunted and looked up at her. Lizzie was grinning evilly, not a single curl of hers out of place. Sanctum growled and got up. He started flying upward when Lizzie teleported above him. She kicked him back down into the crater with a smirk. He fell back into the crater with a grunt, blackened blood coming from the corners of his mouth. He growled again and hurtled toward Lizzie. Sanctum threw multiple punches into her stomach, sending her flying into a boulder. Lizzie cried out in harsh pain when her spine snapped when she hit the boulder. She spread her wings and took to the air. Sanctum held on of his arms and created an illusion of him and Lizzie playing together when they were pups and Lizzie froze up at the illusion. Sanctum took the chance and flew above her and kicked her back to the ground. THe bones in both wings, one arm and her ribs shattered when she hit the ground with such a huge amount of force. Her features turned slightly wolfish before she let out a loud howl of pure excruciating pain, and Sonic's ear flicked at the sound of her howl.

"MEPHILES!" Sonic yelled.

Sanctum landed and watched her, his ears pinned back, as Mephiles Chaos Controlled out to them.

"M-mephy," Lizzie whispered before she coughed up a lot of blood, showing that there is severe internal damage.

Mephiles growled and carefully picked her up. She whimpered in pain when he touched the part of her body she had feeling in when he carried her into the palace.

"I will finish this!" Sanctum said to himself.

"APOLLO!" Mephiles yelled as he thought to himself, "Damn. That bastard is stronger than i thought.'

Apollo appeared and saw Lizzie's condition.

"The fuck?!" Apollo yelled out as Lizzie shifted into her roman form, Gale Roman Goddess of Chaos Energy.

"The Son of Neptune has come to kill me," Gale said as Sanctum walked into the palace, his body sparking lightly.

"He did this?!" Mephiles snarled.

"W-what's wrong with Auntie?" A terrified Izzy asked, her ears down.

"Twin of Chaos, twin children of Neptune. Destined to fight until one has died. Resurrected, peace under twins will be unified," Gale said, trying to breathe, the life in her eyes flickering, as Apollo tried his damnedest to heal her.

'I'm doing my best, but there's too much damage. There's nothing I can do,' Apollo thought to Mephiles and Meph shook his head angrily.

"No! You listen to me! Either she stays alive and gets well, or I tear your head off and shove it up your ass!" Mephiles snarled as Sanctum walked into the throne room and Gale shifted back to her Greek form.

"Meph, if my throne gets destroyed, I have no chance of survival," Lizzie gasped,trying to catch her breath.

"T-then I will help!" Mephiles said as he ran out of the room. "SONIC , SHADOW!"

Shadow's ears perk and and he followed after Mephiles. Sanctum aimed at the onyx and emerald throne and creates a large orb of opposing power and fires it through the room just as Sonic streaks into the room. Sonic ran in between the orb and the dimming throne and took the blast and was flung back into the wall to the left as his fur turned deep black and LIzzie screamed in pain.

"You bastard!" Mephiles yelled when he ran into the room.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he ran over to Sonic and Sanctum glanced over at Mephiles.

"Not my big sister, you damned bitch," (Dark) Sonic growled menacingly.

"You killed our daughter!" Shadow growled, looking at Sanctum.

Sanctum looked at them then growled firing other blasts at them and vanishes then appeared behind Sonic kicking him to the ground and then flashed behind Mephiles doing the same. Mephiles dodged the blast but got hit from the air and skid along the ground. Shadow growled and flew toward Sanctum grabbing him by the neck. Sonic was stuck to the wall as James walked into the room in his crystal form.

"You bastard! You kill my girlfriend and then try to kill my mother?!" James snarled at Sanctum.

Sanctum threw Shadow off and forced the ceiling to start falling toward Shadow. Shadow winced and looked up as the ceiling crumbled. Sanctum stayed silent, watching james the whole time. James created a barrier around Shadow and walked over to sanctum, his crystal hands twitching with the need to beat the hell out of Sanctum.

"James?" Sonic asked as Lizzie's power levels fade out completely as the glow around her throne died and a cold angry gale wind whipped through the palace with faint traces of Lizzie's scent.


End file.
